Deja este mundo explotar
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Después de las Guerras de Helio, cuando la resistencia fue derrotada, cuando Oikawa pensaba que todo estaba ganado, surgieron los Killjoys. Un grupo de jóvenes rebeldes del que orgullosamente formaste parte; es más, a ti y a esos dos los llamaron "Los Killjoys Originales", y sirvieron de inspiración para una generación completa de libertadores del podrido mundo / BL.gst
1. Homemade Dynamite

**Hello! Después de tanto tiempo paseándose esta idea por mi cabeza, con LCDA mirándome de lejos para que lo termine, decidí ponerla a trabajar y simplemente sucedió.**

 **Como estos chicos son personajes secundarios en LCDA, nació este two shot para que contaran su propia historia.**

 **Esta es una versión que nadie más conoce.**

 **Volumen Vibrante:** Saeko Tanaka.

 **Eclipse Impuro:** Akiteru Tsukishima.

 **La canción Homemade Dynamite es de Lorde y desde la primera vez que la oí fue mi inspiración para escribir de estos tres, pueden chequearla si quieren~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Homemade Dynamite**

Existen personas que te impresionan desde la primera vez que los ves.

Todavía recuerdas la primera impresión que esas personas grabaron en ti.

La primera probablemente fue tu hermano, cuando nació ese bebé tan adorable sin un solo cabello sobre su cabeza, como lloraba haciendo una carita fea y babeaba sobre tus padres. Recuerdas como tu madre te dijo que ahora eras el hermano mayor y que toda tu vida tendrías que cuidar de tu hermanito menor, aun cuando éste creciera y formara su propia vida, tú nunca dejarías de ser su hermano, su fuerza aunque tus padres faltaran.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

No tienes tantos recuerdos de tus padres falleciendo.

Recuerdas estar sólo con Kei unos días. Comerse todas las latas de la alacena de tu casa, recuerdas que repartías en partes iguales aunque fueras más grande y probablemente necesitaras más comida que él.

Recuerdas que Kei te preguntaba dónde estaban ellos y tú le repetías que pronto regresarían mientras tratabas de creértelo tú mismo.

Recuerdas unos hombres en uniforme verde llegar a tu hogar y tomarte a ti y a tu hermano. Recuerdas verlo llorar y agarrar tu mano y le dijiste que corriera contigo.

Tú eras su héroe así que él hacía todo lo que le dijeras.

Pero ambos eran niños así que no llegaron muy lejos.

Te llevaron a un lugar donde había otros niños, todos huérfanos de la guerra.

Hiciste algunos amigos, pero nunca te separabas de Kei.

Durante la noche tomabas su mano, y tratabas que él no te viera llorar.

Nunca lloraste enfrente de él.

Cuando cumpliste quince años te echaron del orfanato.

Ya eras muy grande y como "adulto responsable" te dijeron que ya tenías edad suficiente para buscar un trabajo y cuidarte solo.

Kei corrió hacia ti y te abrazó y te dijo que quería ir contigo, le prometiste que regresarías por él. Te llamó mentiroso, te insultó porque le habías prometido que siempre estarías a su lado, tal como tus padres te pidieron.

Los meses lejos de tu hermano se sintieron como años.

Ahí conociste a la segunda persona y tercera persona que más te han impresionado.

Un hombre llamado Keishin, trabajaste para él haciendo mandados para un canal de radio que tenía. Escuchabas sus transmisiones y te encantaba su gusto por la música. Él usaba una silla de ruedas, pero la movía con tanta destreza que te preguntabas cuanto tiempo tenía de no caminar.

Cuando le preguntaste cómo se había lastimado, te contó que fue con una herida de bala en su espalda.

No preguntaste más del tema.

Con Keishin trabajaba también una chica, pequeña y rubia que andaba con la cara sucia todo el tiempo. Ayudaba con la limpieza del lugar y cocinaba también.

Saeko Tanaka se llamaba y con ella había también un niño más pequeño llamado Ryuunosuke.

Ellos vivían con Keishin, pronto te diste cuenta que ninguno tenía donde vivir.

Tú tampoco así que pediste quedarte con ellos, y fácilmente te dieron la bienvenida a esa pequeña familia.

—¿Tu hermano no está en un orfanato? —preguntaste dando por sentado el hecho que sus padres estaban muertos.

Ella no era tímida contigo, fácilmente te respondía lo que pensaba. Sus manos lavaban platos y había espuma en su cara cuando te contestó.

—Sí, ambos estábamos juntos. Pero escapamos antes que me separaran de él al cumplir los quince. No iba a dejar a Ryuu ahí.

No sabías si esa era la mejor opción, o la más inteligente. Estar con tu familia era importante, y huir con Kei lo era pero también dejarlo en un lugar donde tuviera una cama, calor y comida los tres tiempos del día. Además tampoco sabías cuánto podías sobrevivir en el mundo exterior. Aún si Kei te odiaba, pensaste que lo mejor era anteponer su seguridad a sus deseos.

Era cuestión de perspectiva, le dijiste y ella aceptó tu opinión también.

Una pequeña parte de ti se sintió como un cobarde por dejarlo en aquel lugar, y no estás seguro que Kei haya visto las cosas de la misma manera que tú. Con lo pesimista que siempre fue tu hermano, probablemente pensó que no lo querías contigo porque era una carga.

Nunca has dejado de pensar en su bienestar, siempre antes que el tuyo; como un buen hermano mayor.

Al principio Keishin sólo transmitía música en el canal de radio. Pero al pasar los meses sus intermisiones donde hacía monólogos se hicieron cada vez más largas. Y poco a poco comenzó a dar su opinión.

Al principio eran opiniones triviales, donde hablaba del clima, de la potencia de los rayos solares y el calor del mediodía.

Otras veces mencionó que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los artistas musicales que se reproducían en su radio ya estaban muertos. Y que la nueva música que se hacía era un mero fantasma de la antigua.

Luego habló de la escasez de comida y mencionó que había gente muriendo de hambre.

Aún recuerdas claramente la imagen de la cara de Saeko y la mirada que compartiste con ella cuando escuchaste las siguientes palabras en la radio.

—Hoy no he comido y sé que muchos de ustedes tampoco. Algunos, incluso, sólo le agregan agua caliente a la sopa de verduras que ya lleva tres días en la olla para decir que tienen algo en el estómago que les ayude a moverse el resto del día para sobrevivir. Oye… ¿te importa eso, Oikawa? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en la gente de la que tu ciudad parásito se alimentó para erguirse en esa utopía perfecta de la que tan orgulloso te sientes?

Después de decir eso, guardó silencio y puso más música.

Entraste corriendo con Saeko al estudio de grabación.

Keishin fumaba y la mano que tenía el cigarro temblaba, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa.

—Eso se sintió bien —les dijo—. Mierda, decir eso se sintió tan bien.

Sonreíste porque también te gustó escuchar esa opinión y descubrir que pensabas lo mismo.

—Entonces sigue diciéndolo —dijo Saeko simplemente.

—Pueden matarte si lo sigues diciendo —les recordaste a ambos.

—No, si nunca nos encuentran —les contestó Keishin —. Niños, debo decirles algo.

Keishin comenzó a contarles sobre su abuelo, Ikkei Ukai, el hombre que lideró la última oposición de las guerras de Helio. Una batalla en la que se perdieron muchas vidas, en la que el mismo Hajime Iwaizumi le disparó a Keishin, cuando apenas era un adolescente. No lo mató, quizás para mandar un mensaje y dejarlo discapacitado de por vida como una burla para su abuelo, y como la pérdida de la esperanza de la resistencia para continuar su legado.

Después de lo que pasó Ikkei desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Huyó hacia un lugar que Keishin desconocía, con los últimos soldados que tenía. Para Oikawa el abuelo de Keishin estaba muerto junto a todo el pelotón que luchó con él.

—Espera, ¿no sabes dónde está tu abuelo? —le preguntaste sin un tono acusativo, más que todo verdadera curiosidad sobre la razón de eso.

Keishin dio una bocanada a su cigarro y exhaló el humo.

—Mi abuelo no quiere que sepa dónde está la base de sus camaradas y él, después que perdí el uso de mis piernas no quiere que tenga nada que ver con la resistencia —respondió apoyando su rostro en su mano libre—. Dice que mis padres no hubieran querido eso para mí.

—Entonces, ¿aún existe una resistencia? —preguntó Saeko.

—Sí, pero no es como antes. Todos son muy pocos o muy viejos para ofrecerle una verdadera pelea al dictador.

—Es una mierda… —comentaste, y la rubia asintió contigo.

—¿No podemos conocer a tu abuelo? —preguntó ella.

Keishin se rio, sin verdadero humor.

—Ustedes le agradarían, pero hace años que no lo veo —les dijo. Luego dio otra bocanada de aire a su cigarro y expulsó el humo nuevamente. Sus ojos mostraban determinación —¿Saben qué? El caballero blanco cometió un error al dejarme con vida. Aún tengo mis brazos, tengo mi corazón… demonios, tengo mi voz para atacar al poderoso Oikawa.

Al mismo tiempo te levantaste de tu asiento con Saeko, ambos emocionados ante el valor de ese hombre. Ambos con fuego en sus corazones, con cosquilleos en la punta de los dedos por imitarlo, por hacer una diferencia de esa realidad. Porque ustedes estaban ahí mientras unos pocos gozaban de comida, agua limpia y lujos en aquella ciudad donde no existía el hambre ni las enfermedades; y en un trono se sentaba un idiota con un buen peinado y un traje con zapatos caros mientras el mundo moría a su alrededor.

Tener ese pensamiento era muy peligroso.

Pero la muerte no te daba tanto miedo al estar con esas dos personas.

Eran sorprendentes, las personas más increíbles que conociste alguna vez.

Y a tus dieciséis conociste a la tercera persona más impresionante en tu vida.

En un día común y corriente, nada especial; donde fuiste a gastar un par de carbonos para conseguir un poco de pan para compartir entre todos, y un dulce para darle al pequeño Ryuu.

No tuviste tiempo para reparar en que sentiste que tiraron de tu brazo y en cuestión de dos segundos la canasta abandonó tu mano derecha y se alejaba de ti a gran velocidad en las manos de un chiquillo.

—¡Ey! —gritaste sabiendo que el ladrón no iba a detenerse.

Corriste tras él y te diste cuenta que no esperaba que lo siguieras cuando miró hacia atrás. Así que te concentraste en no perderlo de vista, el escurridizo ladrón se metió entre la gente pero te esforzaste por seguir su ritmo. Aún si empujabas a los demás transeúntes y te insultaban en el camino.

Lo acorralaste en un callejón. El chico tenía cabello negro y era muy delgado y pequeño; su ropa estaba sucia y con agujeros. Te diste cuenta que él también estaba luchando por sobrevivir.

—Oye, si tienes hambre podemos compartir —le dijiste en un tono amigable, mostrando las palmas de ambas manos en señal que no ibas a ser agresivo.

El chico no contestó. Pero te llamó la atención sus salvajes ojos grises, donde tú eras el doble de su tamaño pero él no mostraba el menor atisbo de miedo.

Estabas seguro que el chico se lanzaría sobre ti sin dudarlo un segundo para atacarte.

—Soy Akiteru… —le dijiste.

Pero el chico actuó como si no te escuchó, escaló el muro a su derecha, mordiendo la canasta para tener ambos brazos libres. Lo miraste boquiabierto mientras se alejaba de ti.

—¡OYE! —gritaste tras él, pero ni siquiera se volteó para mirarte.

Lo viste desaparecer frente a tus ojos y saltar hacia los otros techos lejos de cualquier grito que pudiera escuchar provenir de ti.

Sentiste mucha vergüenza al regresar a tu hogar con las manos vacías y sin un solo carbono.

Saeko se molestó mucho y tiró de tus mejillas, llamándote "bueno para nada", alegando que no eras confiable en cosas tan sencillas y que debió hacer ella los mandados mejor y que sólo te quedaras cuidando la casa. No le importó lo mucho que trataste de explicar sobre ese chico que parecía más un simio que una persona.

Keishin fumaba de nuevo y con la otra mano se rascaba la barbilla.

—Me pareció escuchar sobre ese niño, dicen los vecinos que es un pequeño ladrón que se ha mudado desde hace unas semanas. Toma comida de las ventas y de los compradores y luego desaparece con ellos. Han puesto quejas y hay tipos que están cobrando por darle su merecido.

—Ojalá se lo den —dijo Saeko cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

—Traté de hablarle pero me ignoró —les dijiste.

—¡Es maleducado también!

—¿Quieren matarlo? —le preguntaste a Keishin.

El hombre asintió, pensativo.

Siempre pensaste que todos ustedes estaban vivos por ese hombre, con un alma tan buena, una voluntad tan firme y una forma de hablar que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de tu ser, que te hacía sentir que él sabía exactamente cómo provocar las emociones más crudas y encender una llama que jamás una píldora de un laboratorio podría imitar.

—Creo que aquí hay espacio para alguien más.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Saeko, pero al momento lo pensó mejor. Ella tampoco era tan cruel para desearle la muerte a alguien—. Espero que sea menos inútil que Akiteru —te dijo sacándote la lengua.

Encontrarlo no fue fácil, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Preguntar a la gente sobre "el pequeño ladrón" era inútil. Nadie sabía su paradero, pero tampoco nadie quería saberlo, el chiquillo era odiado en el pueblito que vivían.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue comprar una nueva y enorme canasta de bollos con el dinero de una semana, que te encargaron a ti porque eras el que se miraba "más indefenso" (palabras de Saeko), para servir de carnada. Mientras los otros dos aguardaban a una cuadra a cada lado de ti.

Abriste la canasta y sacaste uno de los bollos, el olor caliente te hizo agua la boca y lo mordiste, disfrutando el sabor.

Como si fuera un _déjà vu_ , fue casi cómico lo familiar que se sintió que tiraran de tu brazo por esa canasta. Esta vez lo estabas esperando así que la tomaste con ambas manos ofreciendo resistencia.

Para ser más bajo que tú, el pequeño ladrón tenía bastante fuerza.

—Soy, Akiteru —le dijiste nuevamente—. Puedes tomar uno si me dices tu nombre —forcejeaste contra él.

El otro te imitó usando ambas manos para tirar de la canasta.

Con todo el dolor del hambre que ibas a sufrir y de los regaños de Saeko viste como la mitad de los bollos cayeron al suelo, viste la cara de horror del chico frente a ti. El ladrón se agachó al suelo y tomó los bollos para ponerlos en su camisa doblada.

—Oye amigo, esas cosas son nuestras —dijo Saeko fuertemente detrás del chico, con ambas manos en su cintura.

Con las manos literalmente en la masa -masa horneada y caliente-, el pequeño ladrón se volteó para mirar a la chica. Luego buscó otro lado para huir, donde su camino fue bloqueado por Keishin.

—¿Así que tú eres del que todos hablan? —lo llamó el rubio—. Eres más pequeño de lo que creí. ¿Cómo has robado a todo este pueblo en tres semanas?

El chico tomó un bollo y descaradamente le dio una mordida, mostrando que de verdad no les temía, sin dejar de masticar les respondió.

—Todos son muy lentos aquí.

—¿Hablas? —dijiste sorprendido, el chico parecía más un animal que una verdadera persona.

—Apuesto que eso sabría mejor con un poco de mermelada, ¿no crees? —dijo Keishin sin mostrar ningún tipo de molestia.

—¡¿Vamos a darle más comida?! —cuestionó Saeko.

—Ven con nosotros y puedes tomar un vaso con leche —le dijiste también.

El chico se rio.

—No he llegado hasta aquí por creerme cosas como esas —respondió el ladrón.

—No vamos a hacerte daño —dijo Keishin.

—Sí, claro —dijo él y miró hacia una de las paredes cerca, buscando la ruta por la que escalaría.

—Nosotros también somos huérfanos… —dijo Saeko rápidamente y él se detuvo—. Este tipo no es nuestro padre ni nada similar —. Dijo señalando a Keishin.

—Ella tiene razón —dijiste tú también—. Nos conocimos aquí y trabajamos para él y a cambio nos deja vivir bajo su techo y comer de su comida. Somos algo así como una familia.

—Tú puedes ser parte de nosotros, ¿sabes? —agregó Keishin—. Si tampoco tienes un lugar al que regresar, o donde dormir. Te daré un trabajo y puedes quedarte, comer y dejar de robar y recibir amenazas de muerte todos los días.

—Soy Saeko —se presentó la rubia.

Tú le dijiste tu nombre nuevamente y escuchaste a Keishin presentarse también.

Le preguntaste el suyo, pero el chico miró hacia un lado, luego a la cesta que tenía en sus manos con un gesto nervioso, como si se avergonzara. Después de un minuto les contestó.

—No tengo uno.

En ese día te diste cuenta de la soledad que ese chico había cargado toda su vida.

No conoció a sus padres, los primeros recuerdos de su vida fueron de un hombre mayor. Un señor que estuvo con él, que le dio de comer y jamás le permitió que lo llamara "padre". Le dijo que no se encariñara de él y le hizo saber que moriría un día y que eso era lo primero que debía saber.

El hombre jamás le dijo su nombre y las personas que conoció tampoco lo sabían, le contó que perdió a toda su familia a manos de unos delincuentes y cuando lo conoció lo alimentó sólo por el hecho que como un ser humano no podía dejar de un niño de cuatro años muriera.

Lo llamó "enano" todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, se burló muchas veces que él no crecía a pesar que comiera como si fuera dos veces su tamaño, le enseñó a pelear y a cuidar de sí mismo. Y cuando estuvo seguro que el chico podía cuidarse sólo, una mañana desapareció. Nunca estuvo seguro si lo dejó abandonado o le pasó algo en su búsqueda por alimento.

Adultos que "desaparecían" era un tema recurrente en muchas historias.

Entonces frente a ti estaba un chico al que a nadie le importó lo suficiente para darle un nombre.

Pero él extendió la canasta y la tomaste con tus manos.

—¿Está bien si quiero probar la mermelada? —les dijo.

* * *

Pasaste unos meses con esa pequeña familia.

Keishin y tú le enseñaron a leer y a escribir al nuevo integrante, Saeko se unía a veces pero se aburría rápido.

Y las transmisiones de Keishin cada vez se hacían más atrevidas, cada vez criticaba un poco más al dueño de todo el mundo.

No debió sorprender a nadie que recibiera una pequeña visita.

Tuviste suerte que no fueran exterminadores o draculoides, o el mismo Oikawa. Supones que el programa de radio no era tan importante para llegar a los oídos del mismísimo dictador.

Pero conociste a un hombre llamado Nakashima, un amigo del mismísimo Ikkei Ukai, que golpeó la cabeza de Keishin, gritándole y regañándolo por las cosas tan incriminadoras que dijo del líder mundial. Después de poner sus manos en la cabeza y verificar que no había sangrado, Keishin explicó que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la injusticia del mundo.

—Eres justo como tu abuelo —dijo Nakashima negando con su cabeza—. No me sorprende que sean familia.

Después de eso agregó.

—Este lugar no es seguro para ti, vamos a movernos. Tenemos que buscarte un lugar aislado donde puedas decir tus opiniones sin el peligro de ser encontrado, especialmente si el número de oyentes aumenta.

—¿En serio? —dijo él.

Por la forma como brillaron sus ojos, estabas seguro que Keishin no dejaría esa oferta pasar.

Después les hizo saber esa decisión a ustedes.

Te encantaba la idea, te emocionaste al igual que los otros dos chicos de tu edad, pero había algo importante que no te permitía moverte de ahí.

—Pero Kei… —mencionaste el nombre de tu hermano, no podías dejarlo y aún no cumplía la edad para salir del orfanato.

—¿Por qué no lo llevamos con nosotros? —dijo el chico de ojos grises, lo hizo ver como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Tal vez para él lo era, Saeko accedió y Ryuu dijo, muy emocionado, que él también quería tener un amiguito de su edad que jugara con él.

Accediste porque querías ir con ellos y dejar ese pueblo para hacer cosas importantes y cambios en el mundo que vivías. Pero también querías estar con la nueva familia que habías encontrado y que tu hermanito fuera parte de ella.

Irrumpir en un orfanato de noche no fue difícil, las luces estaban apagadas y todos dormían. Buscaste cama por cama hasta en la número dieciséis viste una cabellera rubia así que quitaste la sábana, lo reconociste al instante y tomaste su mano. Le pediste que viniera contigo, que se mudaban y Kei te miró con desconfianza, pero tiraste más fuerte de él.

—Creí que me odiabas y por eso te fuiste —te dijo con un susurro.

Sentiste un nudo en tu garganta.

—Eres la persona más importante que existe para mí, te quiero como nada en el mundo —le dijiste y escuchaste otro de los niños despertarse.

Luego otro de los niños gritó de forma muy aguda al verte.

Y escuchaste pasos acercarse así que tiraste la mano de tu hermano, instruyéndole que te siguiera.

Cuando Kei se levantó tomó unos lentes de la mesa de noche y se los puso, también te diste cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en dos años, pero no te detuviste para verlo sino que corriste y él corrió detrás de ti.

En pocos minutos estaban afuera, escuchaste que gritaban el nombre del rubio e iluminaban el camino con lámparas; pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer para seguirlos a ustedes corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Has crecido tanto! —le dijiste una vez estuvieron afuera y lo abrazaste con fuerza—. ¿Desde cuanto usas lentes?

—Desde hace un año —te respondió con dificultad para respirar en tu abrazo sofocante—. Descubrí cómo se ven las hojas en los árboles de lejos.

Te reíste en tu felicidad por verlo de nuevo.

Le presentaste tu hermanito a tus amigos, a Keishin y a Ryuu.

—Tú y yo somos casi de la misma edad, ¡seamos amigos! —dijo el menor de todos agitando los brazos.

Kei levantó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Tengo que ser tu amigo sólo porque casi tenemos la misma edad?

—Whoa, vamos Kei, eso no es muy amable —interveniste con vergüenza ante la mirada incrédula de Saeko.

Después que la familia estuviera completa partieron hacia el lugar que el abuelo de Keishin nombró el «Nido».

* * *

Nunca en tu vida has conocido a un hombre más intimidante que Ikkei Ukai.

Todo en él invitaba a temerle, su forma de hablar, su porte, su voz tan grave y la forma como gritaba cuando algo no se hacía como se debía. Tus rodillas temblaron la primera vez que lo viste, y estuviste seguro que todos se sintieron igual, incluyendo el mismísimo nieto Keishin.

Todos estaban parados en fila, frente a él, ordenados según su edad para que los conociera.

—¿Saben pelear? —preguntó incluso antes que el nombre de cada uno de ustedes.

—Yo sí.

Jefe Ukai levantó una ceja, no estabas seguro si fue en sorpresa o en incredulidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—No me dieron un nombre, señor.

—¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa?

El chico se encogió de hombros explicándole que la única forma que lo habían llamado fue "enano" durante sus primeros años de vida.

Ukai no pareció pensarlo mucho.

—Entonces te llamaré enano.

Pudiste ver como la expresión del chico cayó junto a su boca abierta, luego hizo un quejido muy audible.

—No debí contarle eso.

—Creo que no debiste —le dijiste riéndote.

—¡Silencio! —los cayó Ukai, por instinto agachaste la cabeza junto a todos los presentes.

El hombre dijo unas palabras que te emocionaron mucho.

—Les enseñaré a pelear, y tú, enano, enséñame lo que sabes.

Todos fueron casos perdidos, sin excepción, todos terminaron jadeando y en el suelo.

Así que fueron entrenados.

Con el paso de los meses, poco a poco tu cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, eras más alto y tu voz se hizo más grave y la de tu amigo también; siempre te reíste que él no creciera mucho más que antes. Saeko creció un poco también y su cuerpo se curvó en lugares que te hacían fijar tu mirada en ella. Recibiste regaños y golpes en la cabeza provenientes de Keishin que te decía que disimularas mejor.

Te enseñaron a pelear primero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, competías con tus otros dos amigos. Dabas puñetazos, golpes y patadas y te esforzabas por levantar tus antebrazos para defenderte de los ataques de los demás.

Luego te enseñaron el manejo de armas y hubo dos katanas que te encantaron; no podías dejar de ver su filo. Realmente no pudiste elegir entre ambas así que le preguntaste a tus amigos que opinaban.

—No tienes que elegir, ¿sabes niño? —dijo Ikkei cuando te escuchó preguntarle a su nieto por su opinión.

Así que te enseñó a usar ambas manos.

Eras el más fuerte, pero Saeko era la más ágil, a veces tú le ganabas y otras veces ella te ganaba a ti. Era una competencia donde uno se burlaba del otro al final y viceversa, el perdedor siempre cedía su postre durante la cena.

Sin embargo nadie le ganaba al tercero de ustedes.

Llegó a pelear con Ikkei, y el anciano era el único que lo hacía morder el polvo.

Puede que haya sido porque Ikkei envejecía o simplemente porque ustedes mejoraban con los años, pero hubo un tiempo que dejaron de llamarlo enano. Y fue cuando dejó de perder, cuando todos los que lo enfrentaban terminaban en el suelo o se rendían poniendo sus manos al frente en sumisión.

El mismísimo líder de la resistencia cayó de espaldas en un encuentro y sonrió cuando el pie del chico estaba en su cuello, marcando el final de su pelea.

Comenzaron a llamarlo «El Pequeño Gigante», su forma de moverse era espectacular, era tan rápido que parecía predecir cada ataque que otros le propinaban y formulaba los suyos antes que su contrincante pudiera interpretarlos para esquivar.

Nunca pudiste ganarle, ni tu ni Saeko.

 _Era una verdadera delicia verlo pelear._

Al menos así opinó ella.

No te pareció que esa fuera la mejor manera de describirlo pero aun así entendiste su punto.

Cuando el Pequeño Gigante hizo a su contrincante dar una vuelta en el aire para caer de bruces sobre el piso, celebró con sus dos manos como puño en el aire.

—¡Woo! ¡Si! —gritó.

Saeko se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que hizo que sus pechos rebotaran, aplaudía con emoción y en sus ojos había un brillo de admiración.

—¡Bien hecho! —celebró aplaudiendo de forma muy audible.

Lo que hizo que el ganador de la pelea se rascara la nuca en un gesto nervioso.

Tú también aplaudiste y lo felicitaste, aunque la emoción que mostraba la chica te tomó desprevenido.

Ese chico llegó a este mundo para hacer leyenda; en la historia y con cada una de las personas que hablara.

* * *

Keishin Ukai también necesitaba sentir que hacía una diferencia, como ya no podía pelear necesitaba dar el mensaje de revolución y llegar a diferentes personas.

El problema era que el Nido estaba bajo tierra, así que la transmisión era realmente pobre. Después de muchas discusiones con su abuelo, decidió que marcharse era lo mejor para él.

Cuando estuvieron listos ustedes tres fueron su escolta, lo llevaron a un lugar que era un punto sobre la nada en el mapa, donde Oikawa no podría llegar a él y podría transmitir libremente tocando todos los corazones inconformes con la realidad en la que vivían.

Keishin no iba solo, un hombre llamado Takeda que se hizo íntimo amigo suyo, en el Nido, lo acompañó. El joven de lentes afirmó que ayudaría en lo que pudiera y cuidaría de él, que podía hacer quehaceres y se encargaría de asegurarse que Keishin comiera todos los días y durmiera bien.

En el camino enfrentaron draculoides y los derrotaron a todos, te sorprendiste de tu capacidad para pelear. Era risible lo malos que eran ellos en combate y manejo de armas.

Manejaron cientos de millas en el desierto sobre ninguna calle con nombre, a un lugar que tuvieron que dibujar en un mapa para volverlo a encontrar en el futuro.

Los tres lo abrazaron fuertemente, si dijeras que nadie lloró al despedirse estarías mintiendo.

Este hombre fue como un padre para ti, y para tus otros amigos.

Pero los cuervos habían crecido y ya podían volar del nido, aunque siempre regresaran a este.

Prometieron que se volverían a ver.

* * *

Después de eso comenzaron a salir más seguido del Nido. Hacían misiones de reconocimiento, de ayuda a viajeros en problemas, de limpieza de lugares donde había un exceso de draculoides.

Algo así como reclamar poco a poco la tierra que les pertenecía.

El Pequeño Gigante hizo su fama porque la gente común reconocía su máscara de cuervo negro y les regalaban comida y vestiduras. Los niños hacían dibujos de él e inventaron algunas canciones en homenaje. Los adultos les donaban carbonos y les deseaban buena suerte.

Tenía admiradores que le decían que era valiente y que su causa era noble. Algunas chicas le preguntaban si era soltero, y cómo se veía debajo de su máscara, tú girabas los ojos cubiertos por tu propia máscara.

Cuando tuvo la atención de todo un pueblo, el Pequeño Gigante se paró sobre el techo de una casa y habló de una revolución.

—¡Este mundo está podrido y todo es culpa de Oikawa! Nosotros sólo estamos haciendo algo pequeño, pero piensen en todo lo que podemos lograr. Si nos unimos somos más fuertes, sólo necesitamos más personas que luchen contra este sistema roto. Por más grande que él sea, no puede contra toda la humanidad.

La gente gritaba y aplaudía.

Luego comenzaron a llamarlos Killjoys.

Porque ellos eran los aguafiestas en el gran festejo de Oikawa, eran aquellos que arruinaban la música, las decoraciones y ponían las suyas propias.

Peleaban contra el maldito sistema.

Elegiste el nombre «Eclipse Impuro» como un recordatorio de cuando estabas pequeño y mirabas la luna esperando a que tus padres regresaran cada noche, tu hermano se llamó «Ácido Lunar» porque él compartía ese recuerdo. Los dos años que pasaste lejos de él, esa era la única imagen que ambos miraban cada noche esperando que el otro estuviera bien. La luna era un fuerte recuerdo para ambos, los mantuvo con esperanza todo el tiempo hasta que encontraron un nuevo hogar.

Siempre te costaba despedirte de él cuando salías del Nido, aunque él actuara como si no le importaba mucho sabías que en el fondo también te extrañaba. Pero tu hermanito siempre quería verse "genial" y mostrar su tristeza lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Me harás mucha falta, Kei —le dijiste mientras lo abrazabas.

—Ya, me asfixias —te interrumpió él—. El tiempo pasa rápido y ya estarás de regreso.

—Pórtate bien, ¿sí? Sé un buen chico y no des problemas.

Kei se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas prefiero las computadoras que la gente.

Ya te habían dicho que tu hermano era un prodigio con las máquinas, cada día aprendía de la tecnología con una facilidad envidiable, sus dedos largos bailaban sobre el teclado rítmicamente y entendía los códigos de programación mejor que la mayoría de los adultos, como si fueran su lengua natal. Le veían un gran futuro en el área de Inteligencia en el Nido.

—Todos necesitamos de otras personas, y necesitas tener más amigos que tu hermano, ¿no crees?

Kei bufó.

—Tengo más amigos, aunque no lo creas —te dijo cruzándose de brazos de forma defensiva.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntaste sorprendido.

—Tadashi —te respondió elevando una ceja—. Y no estoy inventando ese nombre.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Es de Ciudad Batería, de una metrópolis de la Zona 50; y nos escribimos. Es de mi edad, tiene cabello negro y pecas —te lo describió como asegurándote que su amigo era real.

—Te creo, Kei. Me alegra mucho.

Alguien se acercó de forma muy ruidosa.

—¡Nos vamos! —cantaba—. ¡Saeko! ¡Akiteru! —. Mientras golpeaba un sartén con una cuchara de madera de forma muy infantil.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de Kei, quien, a sus diez años siempre se mostraba irritado con las personas escandalosas; se acercó inmediatamente a la figura del Pequeño Gigante.

—Mucha suerte en su viaje —le dijo con una sonrisa tímida, desviando la mirada.

—¿Huh? —respondió el pelinegro—. ¡Pequeño Kei! ¡Deja de crecer que me vas a pasar! —dijo con enfado fingido—. ¿Quieres que te traigamos otra figura de dinosaurios? Entonces la próxima vez que te vea debes mantenerte de la misma estatura.

—Trataré —dijo Kei.

Ni siquiera utilizó sarcasmo, era difícil de creer que realmente fueran los ojos de tu hermano los que se iluminaban cuando hablaba con el Pequeño Gigante. La admiración de todos en el Nido era palpable, en este caso te daba un poco de celos.

—Tu hermanito es adorable —te dijo cuando estuvieron solos.

Te reíste porque probablemente la única otra persona que opinaba eso en el mundo entero eras tú.

—Lo es.

Así que los dos llegaron donde Saeko golpeando sartenes y ensordeciendo a todos ahí.

—¡Nos vamos! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡Pequeño Gigante! —gritó Ryuu y corrió hacia ustedes—. ¿Puedes jugar voleibol conmigo otra vez? Noya quiere jugar también, es muy bueno recibiendo.

—¡Aww me encanta el voleibol! —le respondió el pelinegro—. Pero será la próxima vez, venimos a traer a tu hermana. ¿Ya está lista?

—¿Y si me llevas a mí y la dejamos a ella?

—¡Ryuu qué cruel! —Gritó ella apareciendo por la puerta, cargando sus maletas y enfadándose con su hermano—. ¡Yo sé que me extrañarás! —le dijo sacándole la lengua.

—¡Yo quiero ir también! —chilló Ryuunosuke—. ¿Puedo ir?

El Pequeño Gigante te miró expectante para que le rompieras el corazón al pequeño Tanaka, ya que él no podía hacerlo.

Giraste los ojos. _¡Qué cobarde!_

—Cuando seas más grande podrás acompañarnos, ¿te parece? —le dijiste con voz amigable.

—¡No! ¡Eres igual de malo que tu hermano! ¡Odio a todos los rubios! —gritó y salió corriendo mientras prometía—. ¡Me teñiré el pelo o me lo raparé!

—Vaya que es dramático —opinó su hermana—. ¡Te quiero Ryuu, nos vemos!

—¡Te odio!

Esta vez Saeko giró los ojos y miró al pelinegro.

—Mi hermano te quiere más que a mí.

—Oh, vamos. Esa es una exageración —contradijo el pelinegro.

—Mi hermano sólo quiere hablar de ti y los dinosaurios que le llevas —agregaste.

—¡Son niños! Están en _esa_ edad… ¡ellos los adoran a ustedes dos!

Sin quererlo, tú y Saeko hablaron al unísono.

«—Sí, claro.»

* * *

Salir del nido era increíble, sentir la brisa sobre tu rostro y aspirar la libertad de ser tú mismo. No había químicos en tu cuerpo ni drogas en tu sistema que te hicieran obedecer a un tipo estirado que no era más que una figura sin importancia que jamás considerarías como tu dios.

Pelear al lado de tus amigos y escuchar juntos las transmisiones de tu mayor figura paterna, y mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música; levantarse y bailar con los ritmos que sonaban en sus intermisiones. Pasar días enteros y noches con estas personas era tu felicidad.

Tu juventud era la fuente de tu fuerza, te sentías indestructible, como si no hubiera nada que no pudieras hacer.

Se turnaban para todo, para conducir, para cocinar, para lavar los platos y la ropa de los tres. Evitaban discusiones dividiendo todo en partes iguales, a pesar que tus compañeros eran una chica y un tipo de baja estatura, ambos devoraban la comida casi incluso más que tú mismo.

Pero no podías enfadarte con ellos.

Una vez engulleron en una noche una botella entera de whisky que un fan de la estrella del Nido les regaló, estuvieron juntos cantando y contando historias de terror. Sus risas eran los únicos sonidos que acompañaban las cigarras y las brasas de leña que crujían al ser consumidas por el fuego.

En medio del alcohol y el calor del fuego se olvidaron completamente del frío de la noche sin los rayos solares mortales del día.

Pero una vez estuviste dormido ese mismo frío se caló entre tus huesos hasta la médula. La fogata llevaba horas apagada y tu cuerpo reaccionó despertándote para hacer algo al respecto.

Tus ojos vislumbraron que no había nadie más en esa tienda de campaña que tú, faltaban las siluetas de tus amigos a la par tuya.

Tu primer instinto fue miedo, el sueño te abandonó por completo.

Luego te repetiste a ti mismo que debías calmarte, que todo estaba bien, probablemente tus amigos también sintieron lo mismo y sólo fueron a buscar más leña juntos.

Si te miraban te regañarían por no haber conseguido suficiente leña para que durara toda la noche, porque tú habías estado a cargo de buscar la leña para quemar en primer lugar.

Pero te estabas congelando así que saliste.

La oscuridad hacía difícil ver, pero la luna apenas brillaba detrás de las nubes de metano que se aglomeraban en el cielo; e iluminaban pobremente las dunas de arena, sabías que detrás estaban unos pocos árboles de donde habías sacado la leña. Seguiste las huellas de las botas de tus amigos que te guiaron a ese lugar.

Y ahí los encontraste.

Era como si estuvieran bailando.

En un vaivén, sin nada de música, el sonido rítmico era solamente de sus jadeos y respiraciones.

La ropa de ambos tirada a un lado sin cuidado.

El sonido de la boca de él besando sus pechos, la voz de ella gimiendo suavemente.

El sonido del cuerpo de ambos chocando entre sí una y otra vez. Con el brillo sobre sus hombros del sudor iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Inconscientemente te llevaste tu mano a tu boca, evitando hacer un sólo sonido.

Y él abrió sus irises grises y su miraba se fijó en ti.

Te diste la vuelta y saliste corriendo de ahí esperando no haber hecho ningún sonido.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¡Te vio!_

 _Maldita sea, te vio._

Te quedaste mirando un rato la apagada fogata, esperando que ellos regresaran y te gritaran por haberlos espiado.

Pero pasado el tiempo ellos no volvieron.

Te fuiste a tu campamento y te acostaste.

Deseaste que el día siguiente todo fuera como siempre había sido.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	2. Lust For Life

**Como no puedo contar bien (?) y la historia de estos chicos se hizo más larga, mi maldito two-shot terminará siendo un three-shot (?)... realmente un fic en sí, solo que corto.**

 **Es increíble como las palabras continuaron y de repente cuando me di cuenta ya iba por 50 paginas y me tocó partirlo en tres.**

 **Creo que estos chicos tienen mucho que contar ;)**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Lust for life**

No recuerdas cuánto tiempo te tomó quedarte dormido, pero cuando abriste los ojos ya era de día y el sol brillaba de nueva cuenta, cruelmente, sobre ustedes.

Te levantaste y saliste donde la fogata estaba encendida otra vez y había una olla sobre esta.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa de conejo? —te saludó la rubia.

—Gracias, Volumen —le respondiste sin mirarla a los ojos y tomando un tazón donde te sirvió un poco.

—¡Está buenísima! ¿No crees? —te preguntó el pelinegro golpeándote con el codo y sorbiendo de esta.

 _Él sabía._

Estabas seguro.

¿Acaso quería actuar como si nada?

Hace unas horas los descubriste teniendo sexo, a los chicos con los que habías crecido. Estabas consciente que ya eran adultos y que este tipo de cosas era normal que pasaran.

Sólo que no pensaste que pasaría ya mismo, ni que había algo entre ellos.

¿Dónde quedabas tú en todo esto?

De pronto te sentiste extraño, había algo en ti que era nuevo y te incomodaba.

 _¿Celos?_

¿De qué? ¿De que ambos compartieran un vínculo donde tú sobrabas?

Ya no serían ustedes tres.

Ambos habían decidido llevar su relación a otro nivel… mientras tú solo estabas a un lado viendo el espectáculo.

Y ese pensamiento inundó tu mente.

De pronto comenzaste a sentir esa soledad propia de alguien que no pertenece a ningún lugar.

Tu hogar con ellos dos se volvió un lugar ajeno.

Tu familia se convirtió en un par de desconocidos.

Y esos chicos en adultos que te dejaron atrás.

Ni siquiera habías tenido tu primer beso.

¿Qué tan _triste_ era eso?

Te levantaste y dejaste tu tazón en la olla vacía para que tu compañero lavara los platos. El pelinegro hizo mala cara, pero se dispuso a hacer los quehaceres sin renegar.

Tenías mucho en qué pensar, necesitabas irte de ahí y pasar unas horas solo.

Te dirigiste a la van a buscar otra camiseta y tomaste de las pocas que quedaban limpias.

Escuchaste a alguien dar pasos detrás.

─Hay que hacer lavandería, ¿no crees? ─Te susurró Saeko al oído detrás de ti, debía estar en puntillas para poner su boca cerca de tu lóbulo. Sentiste su aliento cálido.

Te tomó desprevenido su repentina presencia y te erguiste inmediatamente.

─Así parece ─le dijiste con voz forzosamente tranquila─. Hoy le toca a P.

La escuchaste suspirar plácidamente y se apoyó en ti, sentiste sus senos presionar contra tu espalda.

─Aunque la que andas puesta también huele bien.

 _¿Qué diablos…?_

Debía ser imaginación tuya, pero Saeko estaba muy cerca.

La imagen de ella desnuda llegó a tu mente, su cuerpo curvilíneo alumbrado por la luna y los movimientos de ella con tu otro mejor amigo.

Te diste la vuelta y notaste que ella estaba sonriendo.

Pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y te miraba fijamente. Notaste que miró tus labios.

─Eres adorable cuanto estás sorprendido, ¿sabes? ─te dijo suavemente.

─¡Iré por más leña! Fue mi culpa que se acabara en primer lugar ─dijiste más fuerte de lo necesario y saliste caminando a paso más rápido del que necesitabas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Estaba tan cerca, ¿o fue esa tu impresión porque el recuerdo de ella de la noche anterior aún estaba fresco en tu memoria?

Debías controlarte.

Si, Saeko era una mujer preciosa… pero era tu mejor amiga. Y hace unas horas estaba teniendo sexo con tu mejor amigo.

Ellos estaban juntos ahora y no te debías interponer.

Estar ahí con ellos era una distracción para ti ahora. Esas imágenes no iban a dejar tu cabeza dentro de poco, debías alejarte para que ellos tuvieran su felicidad.

Tenías mucho qué pensar.

Ustedes aparcaban normalmente en las afueras de los pueblos lejos del conglomerado de gente, por si necesitaban algo podían conseguirlo cerca. Caminaste por un largo rato y tus pasos te llevaron al baño comunal del pueblo. No estás seguro de por qué llegaste ahí, quizás por toda la plática sobre ropa y lavandería.

Pagaste al dueño del lugar, estaba bastante solo, eras el único. No mucha gente podía costearse el aseo diario, generalmente era algo de una o dos veces por la semana para la mayoría. Te acercaste a la ducha y te quitaste la ropa. El agua fría le cayó bien a tu cuerpo. Te aseaste rápidamente y vestiste con la nueva camiseta y mismos pantalones. Ni siquiera esperaste a secarte, tu cabello humedeció tu camiseta.

Te sentaste en una esquina con tus piernas frente a ti, tus brazos apoyados en tus rodillas flexionadas.

Cuando volvieras al campamento ibas a confesarles que los habías visto la noche anterior y que por el bien de su nueva relación y tu sanidad mental debías dejar el grupo.

 _Dejar el grupo._

Apoyaste la cabeza en tus rodillas, y cerraste tus ojos con fuerza.

No era como si fueran a morir o algo así, o que se despidieran para siempre. Seguirían viéndose en el Nido y sus pláticas no tenían por qué ceder. Ellos eran tu primera familia, después de todo.

Los odiaste por arruinarlo todo.

Sentiste como si te estuvieran metiendo el filo de tus dos katanas en el pecho. Un dolor punzante que no podías evitar, y te hacía querer gritar.

Los odiabas.

Tanto.

Bueno, no realmente.

Sólo odiabas el hecho que te dejaran atrás.

Tal vez sólo te odiabas a ti mismo porque eras el prescindible entre los tres.

Odiabas no haber sido suficiente para ambos, y que decidieran avanzar sin ti.

Por supuesto que Volumen era parte del club de admiradores del Pequeño Gigante al igual que el resto del mundo, y claro que él había caído ante la chica más bella del Nido.

Suspiraste.

Tus piernas no se movían ni obedecían tus órdenes. Tu cuerpo sabía que cuando te levantaras del piso sucio y mohoso, iniciaría el final de su aventura que ya llevaba cinco años desde que se conocieron.

Pero sentiste una mano revolver tus cabellos.

Te tomó por sorpresa y levantaste la mirada.

El pequeño gigante te sonrió y en su otra mano cargaba una bolsa de lona con mucha ropa.

─Aún estás escurriendo, tienes toda la ropa mojada ─se rio─. Alguien estaba desesperado por bañarse, Volumen dice que saliste corriendo.

─¿Cómo me encontraste?

─¿De qué hablas? Esto fue coincidencia, yo solo vine a hacer los quehaceres.

Te reíste sin ganas, aún sentías las punzadas de tu corazón lastimar tu pecho.

─Tenía mucho calor ─mentiste.

─Todos tenemos calor después de lo que pasó anoche ─Te dijo él mientras le daba vuelta a la bolsa de lona dejando caer toda la ropa sucia.

Te le quedaste mirando mientras él sacaba una porción de jabón y comenzaba a hacer la lavandería.

─¿Qué dijiste? ─Preguntaste incrédulo.

Él se rio fuertemente.

─Sabes que te vi anoche, ¿cierto?

Sentiste como los colores abandonaban tu cara.

─Lo siento ─dijiste con voz ahogada. Y ahí terminaba el plan de fingir que nada había pasado y que todo estaba bien.

─No fue tu culpa encontrarnos ─te dijo encogiéndose de hombros─. Aunque te quedaste mirando un rato.

─De verdad lo siento mucho, yo…

─Volumen es hermosa, ¿no?

─¿Ah?

─¿Eso fue lo que pensaste, no? Es lo que yo pienso cuando la veo, desde hace un tiempo.

─Supongo, sí…

─Tiene un cuerpo increíble.

No tenías idea qué estaba haciendo.

─De acuerdo, lo entiendo. No debí quedarme mirando y eso es obvio. Disculpa, es tu novia ahora y tienes derecho a enfadarte que alguien más la vea.

─No sé qué me sorprende más, que hayas dicho "novia", o que afirmes que la miras como yo lo hago ─te dijo mientras se levantaba y colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

─¿No es tu novia?

─Es mi mejor amiga, tal como tú.

Te reíste y sonó amargo.

─Sí, claro.

─¿No me crees? ─te miró ladeando la cabeza.

─Creo que el "mejor amiga" quedó muy lejos ya. Está bien, P, no tengo problemas con que su relación haya cambiado ─mentiste nuevamente y suspiraste para decir lo que llevabas pensando desde la noche anterior─. Creo que lo mejor es que los deje solos, si necesitan descubrir lo que tienen ahora y darle un nombre. Es mejor que yo no les estorbe para eso.

Cerraste tus manos en puños y miraste tus rodillas, decir eso y ver sus ojos grises hubiera sido demasiado difícil.

De repente escuchaste un grito nada genial y una caída violenta en el agua.

Levantaste tu mirada y viste el rastro del jabón en el piso, el idiota se había resbalado sobre la pileta que usaban para lavar prendas. No te fijaste en qué momento se había puesto de pie y lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla para caerse.

Exhalaste de forma cansada, y te levantaste para verificar que no se hubiera quebrado la cabeza. Una parte de ti deseó que perdiera la memoria de las últimas doce horas y que todo siguiera como antes. Te reclamaste a ti mismo por pensar de esa manera tan egoísta.

─¿P, estas bien? ─te acercaste a la orilla al ver que tras diez segundos no asomaba la cabeza.

Te arrodillaste en la orilla de cemento e inclinaste sobre la superficie de agua para mirar su silueta en el fondo.

─¿Pequeño? ─preguntaste recordando que él odiaba cuando sólo lo llamaban así, pero genuinamente te estaba preocupando que se hubiera lastimado.

Te tomó desprevenido cuando él sacó su cabeza del agua con impulso y envolvió tu cuello con ambos brazos tirándote con él de regreso. No pudiste guardar tu equilibrio y caíste de lleno sintiendo el frio del agua envolverte por completo.

Tragaste un poco de agua.

Te levantaste y sacaste tu cabeza para respirar y toser. No era tan profunda y el nivel del agua te llegaba al pecho.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, vino el enfado.

─¡Idiota! ─tosiste un poco más─. ¡Eres tan infantil! Maldita sea, me tenías asustado, pensé que te habías-

No pudiste terminar tu regaño porque sus brazos estaban alrededor de tu cuello nuevamente y sus labios sobre los tuyos. Sentiste la suavidad con la que se movieron sobre tu boca, su aliento caliente y la forma que suspiraba en medio de todo mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por tu cuello. Sus rostros húmedos rozando entre ellos, una de sus manos se movió a la parte trasera de tu cabeza manteniéndote cerca e impidiendo que te movieras.

En algún momento te diste cuenta de que estabas respondiendo el beso y que tus manos estaban en su cintura.

Te alejaste de él violentamente.

─¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¿ _Qué_ estamos haciendo? ─tartamudeaste rápidamente.

Él se rio y se acercó nuevamente a ti. Esta vez no te alejaste. Te abrazó por el cuello y acercó su boca a tu oído.

─Eres realmente lindo, ¿lo sabías? Me encanta cuando tu cabello húmedo está por toda tu cara.

Querías decir algo, pero las palabras no se ordenaban, no salía nada de tu boca. Era como si por la caída en el agua tu cerebro se hubiera licuado y no pudieras pensar claramente para dar una respuesta apropiada y coherente.

El pelinegro te dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó hablando.

─Jamás te querría lejos, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Qué no sabes lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta en pensar algo así?

─¿E-egoísta? ─repetiste tontamente.

No podías concentrarte porque sentías sus manos levantar el borde de tu camisa y jugar con caricias sobre tu abdomen.

─No quiero que te pongas celoso, Eclipse.

Sus manos subían por tu torso, provocando cosquillas a su paso.

─Eres demasiado atractivo, lo siento si te hice sentir en algún momento que no lo eras ─sentiste un beso en tu cuello y su voz era más ronca─. Tú no sobras, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me atraes?

─No… ─contestaste débilmente.

Te tomó de la mano y tiró de ti para guiarte hacia la orilla. Tú lo seguiste.

─Déjame adorar cada centímetro de ti, hace mucho que lo deseo.

Te empujó suavemente hacia la ducha más cercana y la encendió sobre tu cabeza, justo en el lugar donde te habías bañado antes. Y puso sus manos en tu cuello.

Besó tus labios nuevamente, y respondiste.

Besó tu mejilla, y descendió por tu cuello lentamente mientras levantaba tu camisa. Tú sólo suspirabas.

Levantaste tus brazos para quitártela.

Había algo que debía estar en tu mente en ese momento, una persona más que en ese momento no recordabas. Algo en el fondo de tu cabeza te hacía sentir que eso estaba mal pero no podías reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para decirle al chico sobre ti que se detuviera.

Al sentir el frío sobre tu cuerpo, al quedar con tu torso desnudo lo interrumpiste.

─Espera…

─¿Qué pasa? ─te respondió mirándote, la intensidad de sus ojos grises te hizo sentir más pequeño que él.

─Quítate la camisa también.

No estás seguro qué te impulsó a decir eso, pero antes que pudieras registrar tus propias palabras, él se quitó la camiseta sin pensarlo un segundo y la arrojó junto a la tuya a un lado sin cuidado.

Sentiste sus manos desabrochar tu pantalón.

El aire caliente se sintió frio al tacto cuando liberó tu erección. Ni siquiera eras consciente de lo duro que te habías puesto.

─Maldito seas, Eclipse ─lo escuchaste susurrar─. Debí imaginarlo con lo alto que eres.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntaste suavemente.

En lugar de responderte viste cómo se agachaba y se ponía de rodillas para meterlo en su boca y sentiste un calor húmedo rodearte, que te hizo aspirar con fuerza entre tus dientes.

Gemiste.

Él lo tomó como una indicación pues comenzó a chuparte con un ritmo lento, llegando cerca de tu base y jugando con su lengua sobre la cabeza.

Suspirabas en éxtasis, jadeabas y colocaste una mano sobre su cabeza sin aplicar presión. Acariciaste sus cabellos negros y los apartaste de su rostro descubriendo sus profundos irises que te miraban fijamente.

La otra mano de él acarició tu abdomen y sentiste fuego sobre cada centímetro de tu ser que tocara.

No estás seguro de cuánto tiempo estuviste así, gimiendo y susurrando su alias.

Vagamente notaste cómo tu cadera se movía para coger su boca.

Los ruidos que provocaba al hacer succión sólo te ponían más duro.

El calor era casi insoportable.

Su velocidad cambió y aceleró, los movimientos se volvieron más profundos e íntimos, y un calor se posó sobre tu vientre, escalofríos que viajaban por todo tu cuerpo, por lo que arqueaste tu espalda y gemiste más fuerte.

─Ya, ah, casi…

Y sentiste como succionó con más fuerza y el pelinegro cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que hacía. No se alejó en ningún momento, el agua de la ducha encendida caía sobre los dos.

─Voy a…

Una de sus manos tomó la base de tu miembro y la otra tomó tu cadera para mantenerte cerca de él, firme.

No pudiste aguantar más tiempo, trataste de avisarle, pero él no se apartó.

Te corriste con los ojos cerrados, tu espalda arqueada y tu cuerpo tenso.

Jadeaste cansado hasta que tu respiración se tranquilizó.

Miraste hacia abajo a tu compañero con su cara cubierta por tu semen.

─¡Lo siento! ─gritaste y estiraste tu mano para limpiar su rostro con tu mano y el agua sobre ustedes.

─Está bien, Aki… amm, Eclipse ─se corrigió rápidamente, casi utilizando tu nombre fuera del Nido. Se rio un poco─. De todas formas, quería probarte.

Se levantó, tomó una gota con un dedo y lo acercó a tu rostro.

─¿Ya lo has probado? ─te preguntó y sin esperar respuesta lo topó en tu labio inferior.

Sacaste tu lengua por inercia y probaste el líquido en su dedo.

─Es un poco salado ─comentaste.

─No es realmente el sabor que tiene, más que nada me gusta la idea de probar algo que viene de ti.

Una vez la nube de tu lujuria bajó y el calor en tu entrepierna alivió, caíste en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera estabas ebrio. De nuevo te encontrabas ante una situación precaria de cómo nada sería igual entre ustedes.

─Mierda, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ─dijiste mientras apagabas la regadera.

─Te la acabo de…

─¡Sé lo que acabas de hacer! ─lo interrumpiste cortante─. Me refiero, acabamos de cometer un grave error.

─¿Te pareció un error? ─te preguntó él tomando su camisa nuevamente y escurriéndola para retirar el exceso del agua.

─Sabes a lo que me refiero ─le indicaste y llevaste ambas manos a tu cabeza─. Oh, por la Bruja Fénix… ¿qué hay de Sa… Volumen?

─¿Qué pasa con ella?

─¿Qué? ─te sorprendía esa pregunta─. ¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella? Tienes que decirle lo que acabamos de hacer.

Mierda, tú y el idiota frente a ti acababan de complicar todo.

Ellos estaban juntos, eran una pareja… ¿y ya había infidelidad? Y tú habías sido la estrella de todo.

─Es una chica lista, no planeo ocultarle lo que pasó, ¿tú sí?

─¡No! Jamás. Pero, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará?

─Tú, señor Eclipse Impuro, te preocupas demasiado. Voy a terminar la lavandería.

No encontrabas qué hacer, él actuaba tan casual de repente. Demasiado casual para haber estado desnudo con dos personas diferentes en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Te sentiste sucio.

Trataste de controlar tus pensamientos, que te ensordecían con lo rápido que corrían. Pensabas en la reacción de Saeko y en lo que te diría. Pensabas en ella golpeándote o echándote del grupo.

Aún peor, pensabas en ella llorando.

Tus manos se volvieron a la ropa y ayudaste a lavarla.

Pusiste tu camiseta a secar al sol y cuando terminaste te la volviste a poner.

En unas horas ambos iban de regreso con toda la ropa limpia y seca, en tu mente rondaba la pregunta de cuándo sería el mejor momento para decirle a Saeko la verdad. Rogar su perdón y decirles a ambos que te alejarías de ellos para siempre.

─Deja esa cara de preocupón, envejecerás rápido.

─¿Ah?

El pelinegro se rio de ti.

A ti te parecía que él estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Llegaron al campamento que habían hecho con toda la ropa limpia y seca, la guardaron en la maleta que compartían. Saeko apareció cargando un zorro muerto sobre sus hombros, de la boca del animal caían unas gotas de sangre.

─Traigo para la cena y el día de mañana, chicos ─anunció ella triunfante y muy satisfecha consigo misma.

─¡Qué delicia! Es el turno de Eclipse para cocinar ─te señaló el pelinegro.

─¿Ah? Ah… claro, sí yo haré la cena.

Evitaste mirar a los ojos a la chica y en su lugar tomaste un cuchillo para preparar el zorro del desierto.

─¿Quieres que te ayude? ─te preguntó el chico más bajo, sus ojos lucían iluminados. No sabías si era por el hambre o por el hecho de hacer algo juntos.

─Claro, P ─le respondiste con una sonrisa.

─Ustedes… no ─susurró Saeko y dejó caer el zorro al suelo, se escuchó un ruido sordo.

La miraste sorprendido.

─¿Volumen?

─!¿Lo sedujiste?! ─le gritó ella al pequeño gigante─. ¡Por eso vienes todo despeinado!

Él se rio con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, se miraba extrañamente complacido por su reclamo.

─Eclipse es un chico grande, en más sentidos que uno. Ya es consciente de lo que quiere.

─¿Ah?

─¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Pero si saliste huyendo de mí! ─ahora ella te reclamó a ti, y luego miró sus pechos tomando uno con cada mano─. ¡No puedo creer que _éstas_ me fallaran!

─Son muy lindas, Volumen ─elogió el pelinegro.

─Tú, cállate. ¿En serio, Eclipse? ¿Te sedujo este enano?

─¿Enano? Disculpa, pero soy El Pequeño Gigante Dolor de cabeza de Oikawa, para ti.

Era cierto, así le decía la gente que los miraba luchar contra los escuadrones del dictador, era como el apodo completo que le dio el pueblo.

─No digas ese nombre aquí, voy a vomitar ─se quejó ella.

─¿Qué está pasando? ─preguntaste en voz alta.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, intentabas mantener sentido de la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo y cómo sonaba como una pelea entre una pareja, pero al mismo tiempo no había lógica en las palabras que cada uno decía.

─¿Todavía no lo has entendido, amigo? Y tú dices que él es el más listo entre los tres ─le reclamó el pelinegro a la rubia.

Saeko se rio y caminó hacia ti.

─¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

Antes que contestaras con una afirmación, porque tu cerebro sí estaba luchando por entender lo que ocurría; Saeko puso ambas manos a cada lado de tu rostro.

Te acercó a ella y te besó en los labios. Cerraste los ojos, instintivamente, y permitiste que ella te guiara. Sus labios eran extremadamente suaves, incluso más que los del pelinegro, y un poco más gruesos. El beso era diferente al otro, realmente no podías compararlos. Pero te hizo sentir que flotabas de la misma manera, y también te dio ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que te invitaba a tocarla, cualquier parte de ella.

Cuando se alejó de ti, rápidamente miraste al otro chico.

El pequeño gigante estaba sonriendo, y su expresión no era de enfado o celos.

─Y tú querías irte del grupo ─dijo él.

─¿Por qué querías irte? ─la chica aún tenía tu rostro entre sus manos, cuando formuló esa pregunta sonaba herida. Te sentiste culpable.

─Dijo algo así como que tres no cabían en una relación.

Realmente no dijiste eso, ni cerca. Aunque quizás era una forma de poner en palabras lo que pensaste.

─¿Por qué no? Siempre hemos sido nosotros tres, no me imagino sin ninguno de ustedes.

─Así que ¿qué dices, Eclipse? Llevas un rato callado.

─Ah, claro ─. Te aclaraste la garganta. Era difícil concentrarse cuando la sensación de sus labios seguía muy presente en tu recuerdo─. Yo… ─trataste de no tartamudear, porque todo esto era demasiada información. Tu mundo y todo lo que creías saber hasta ahora acaba de girar ciento ochenta grados, pero quizás en el mejor de los sentidos─. Ustedes tienen razón, siempre hemos sido los tres.

Sentiste una calidez en tu pecho al mirar a ambos sonreírte como lo hicieron esa vez.

Pero hay cosas que con el tiempo has olvidado.

Cosas que en su momento te parecieron detalles insignificantes, pero que después que mirabas recostado las pocas estrellas en el cielo negro de la fría noche te hubiera gustado recordar.

No recuerdas los pequeños detalles de ese día.

No sabes si cocinaron el zorro al final, o quien fue que lo preparó y destazó. No recuerdas si alguien fue a guardarlo o lo dejaron tirado para que los insectos y aves de rapiña hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Sólo recuerdas que ambos te empujaron hacia la tienda de campaña de los tres, cómo los miraste lamerse los labios como si tú fueras su banquete y ellos tus depredadores.

Recuerdas la sensación de emoción en todo tu ser y la anticipación por tocar a las dos personas más increíbles sobre el desierto. El conocimiento que en ese momento te pertenecían y tú a ellos.

Recuerdas la boca de Saeko adherida a la tuya, danzando con sus labios, su aliento mezclándose con el tuyo y sus rubios cabellos cayendo a cada lado de tu rostro provocando ligeras cosquillas. Tu pantalón siendo removido por el otro chico y luego él besándote cuando ella dejó tu boca en paz. No tenías un segundo para respirar y pronto estabas jadeando.

Ambos te dejaron respirar cuando uno besó tu oreja y la otra tu cuello. Sentiste dos manos bajar por tu torso y quitarte la camisa.

Te recostaste sobre tus codos cuando los viste a ambos desvestirse uno al otro y besarse mientras él desabrochaba su sostén.

La imagen de ambos desnudos bastó para ponerte duro otra vez.

Y luego ambos estaban sobre ti de nuevo.

Besando cada parte de tu pecho y abdomen, acariciando tus piernas y tus costados. Dibujando líneas que te quemaban en cada parte que tocaban. Te estaban volviendo loco.

Levantaste tus manos y usaste cada una para explorar sus cuerpos. Había tanta piel por descubrir y probar que no sentías que el tiempo sobre la tierra te alcanzaría.

El abdomen de él, los senos de ella. Los abrazaste acariciando la diferencia entre sus espaldas. Sentiste el musculo debajo de la piel de ambos en sus hombros y dorso, en él sobresalía un poco más, pero en ella la piel era más suave.

Besabas a cada uno, maravillándote con la bella diferencia en sus anatomías.

Te recostaste sobre ella, en medio de sus piernas, sosteniéndote con ambas manos a la par de su cabeza, penetrándola lentamente. No fue difícil porque estaba muy húmeda, comenzaste muy despacio. No eras una persona impaciente, te gustaba tomarte tu tiempo, aunque ella te urgía que te apresuraras.

El pelinegro tomó un poco de la humedad de ella con los dedos para ponerse encima y jugó con tus testículos detrás de ti. Tus jadeos se mezclaban con los de la chica cuando la besabas.

La estimulación de penetrar al mismo tiempo de ser penetrado era exquisita, demasiado para soportar. Tu cuerpo apenas podía con la sensación de tener un cuerpo adelante y otro detrás de ti.

Cada uno de tus sentidos estaba en llamas.

Sentías el aroma de ambos mezclarse para formar una delicia nueva que no conocías, en medio de todos los sonidos húmedos de sus cuerpos chocando entre ellos. La piel tan distinta de ambos rozando con la tuya una y otra vez y el sabor de la piel por conocer, ligeramente humedecida por el sudor.

Eran personas realmente hermosas. Podrías mirar sus cuerpos desnudos toda tu vida.

No recuerdas quien terminó primero y quién al final.

Pero recuerdas escuchar el grito de ambos ensordecido por el tuyo que los acompañó.

Los tres bañados en semen y sus cuerpos calientes. Sus respiraciones comenzar a normalizarse hasta que sólo quedaron acostados. En una maraña de brazos y piernas unos sobre otros.

Ahora piensas que quizás esa noche solo se cenaron ustedes mismos, quizás un lobo se llevó el zorro y nunca lo volvieron a ver. Pero en su mundo nuevo no había preocupaciones, quizás ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de eso, probablemente se fueron a dormir con el estómago vacío.

En su burbuja de perfección cada uno de ustedes se acomodó en un seno de la chica para usarla como almohada. Ella acarició sus cabellos con cada mano. El pelinegro te besó porque tenías tu rostro frente a él. Y ella besó cada una de sus frentes.

─Tenemos que comprar condones ─les dijiste.

─¡¿Qué?! ─exclamó el otro chico ofendido─. Te diré que soy altamente selectivo con las personas que me acuesto.

Bufaste.

─No es porque piense que voy a pescar algo de ti, P ─le dijiste y levantaste tu cabeza para mirar a la chica.

─¿Me estás llamando promiscua? ─cuestionó ella ofendida también.

─Por supuesto que no ─respondiste un poco cansado para tener que explicarte─. Me refiero a que tres es suficiente para este grupo, no quiero que se agregue una persona más que pregunte si le debe decir pap mí.

El pequeño gigante se rio fuertemente.

─¿Puedo ser el papá genial y divertido que nunca castiga ni regaña?

─No, ya eres el hermano mayor genial y divertido que nunca castiga ni regaña para Kei y para Ryuu. No necesitamos que continúes con ese papel.

─Estoy de acuerdo, me da celos que Ryuu te quiera más que a mí ─agregó la rubia.

─Partamos mañana donde Chow Mein por condones y lubricante ─decidiste en voz alta.

─¿Lubricante también? ¡Nos vas a dejar sin carbonos! ¿No podemos simplemente seguir usando a nuestra dulce y natural Volumen?

─Tú te crees un chiquillo muy gracioso ¿no? ─le dijo ella con voz amenazante.

─Vamos, soy gracioso ─le dijo él y besó su pezón, haciéndola suspirar en sorpresa.

─Realmente creo que no está de más comprar ambas cosas ─opinaste.

─Pienso que no es necesario, verás soy súper regular ─dijo ella muy orgullosa─. Esos accidentes no ocurrirán.

Negaste con la cabeza desaprobando las opiniones de ambos.

─Si quieren contar conmigo, necesitaré condones y lubricante para estar tranquilo, y eso es todo ─finalizaste.

Ambos suspiraron derrotados.

─¿Qué haríamos sin ti? ─te dijo el pelinegro guiñándote un ojo.

─Eres el más listo y racional de nosotros ─agregó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Te reíste y los abrazaste a ambos.

* * *

En ese momento no pensaste que esos serían los días más felices de tu vida.

Tu día a día con las personas más increíbles que has conocido.

Al ver hacia atrás te pones a pensar que debiste guardar mejor cada recuerdo.

Nunca pensaste que esos días iban a terminar.

Te hubiera gustado memorizar cómo era amanecer con dos personas a tu lado, despertar con un beso sin saber de quien venía hasta abrir los ojos.

Despertar porque alguien estaba tocándote debajo de tu camiseta, o en tus pantalones cuando te miraban con deseo porque lo que más ansiaban en ese momento era a ti y eras tan afortunado por ser elegido por esas dos personas.

La pasión de compartir tu cuerpo y entregarlo a ambos, y verlos a ellos acariciarse y excitarte con la vista. La sensación de ser penetrado mientras cogías la boca de ella, o penetrarlo a él mientras él entraba en ella; estar en medio o en un extremo de ese par de cuerpos que repetían tu alias y tú el de ellos.

Sentir el pene caliente del chico en tu cuerpo, en tu rostro y dentro de ti, besarlo y venerarlo como si fuera tu dios. Escucharlo gemir y rogar por más.

O los dedos de ella cuando se quejaba de ser la única penetrada y los ponía a ambos boca abajo y les prometía que los haría terminar usando sólo su boca y sus dedos. Y lo hacía porque Saeko era así de increíble, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que movía sus dedos con más destreza que ustedes dos.

Luego ustedes le pagaban haciéndola gritar en éxtasis, uno a cada lado, acariciando cada mitad de ella, hasta que sus rodillas se debilitaran y no pudiera pararse por horas.

Pero no todo era sexo, también recuerdas cuando estaban vestidos y las cosas se tornaban cotidianas y a veces, incluso más íntimas.

Cuando cubrían tus ojos de forma juguetona y reconocías las manos de ambos, más pequeñas que las tuyas. Unas eran más suaves y las otras más ásperas.

Te encantaba el olor de ellos impregnando tu ropa y tu piel.

Comer de la cocina de cada uno, y enorgullecerte que tu comida era la más deliciosa y mejor preparada.

Te gustaba también, acariciar sus rostros y sus cabellos y notar la belleza tan propia de cada uno.

Quizás lo demostraste, pero te hubiera gustado decirle a él que lo amabas. En el fondo sabes que él siempre lo supo, era un chico listo.

Ella se recostaba en tu hombro mientras observaban a él impartir los principios de ser un killjoy, y la gente lo escuchaba, hipnotizados por todo lo que decía. Pero no la clase de hipnosis que suponía el líder de todo el mundo, más bien una felicidad y ganas de escucharlo por el deseo propio de las personas por libertad.

Y por las noches el chico tan admirado por el pueblo, amado por el Nido y ansiado por el mismísimo Oikawa te pertenecía.

Las relaciones estaban prohibidas en la lúgubre Ciudad Batería y el sexo era utilizado con fines reproductivos, pero aquí afuera donde no había reglas, podían entregarse el uno al otro sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones.

─Deberíamos mandarle un video de nosotros a Oikawa ─comentaste una vez cuando tus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de los otros dos y te mantenías desnudo con ellos.

El chico pelinegro explotó en risas.

─Nah, va a querer unirse a nosotros ─dijo él.

Y tú te reíste.

─Si olvidas que es un tipo asqueroso que arruinó el mundo, creo que tiene algo de encanto ─intervino la rubia.

─¿Oikawa te parece atractivo? ─preguntaste sorprendido.

─¿A ti no? ─te cuestionó ella.

Dudaste por un momento y comenzaste a recordar la imagen del tipo de las gigantescas pancartas y rótulos con el forzoso mensaje positivo de "sonríe", su cabello castaño y perfectamente peinado, sus ojos moca y la sonrisa blanca con dientes perfectos que lo hacían parecer un maniquí.

En tu mente comenzaste a desvestirlo y a imaginarlo desnudo. Te tomaste la libertad de darle buenos atributos, pero el tipo lucía tan perfecto que parecía un muñeco más que una persona de verdad.

─Supongo que podrías decir que sí ─respondiste.

─Mjm ─asintió el pelinegro─. Yo lo cogería.

No sentiste celos, más bien explotaste en risas.

─Oh vaya, puedo imaginarlo. El gran líder Oikawa en cuatro dándole oral al Pequeño Gigante.

Todos se rieron de eso.

─Nos calcinaría vivos si nos oyera hablar ─dijo Saeko.

─¿No creen que sería una buena foto para poner en el Nido? ─preguntaste.

─No me llama la atención. Los prefiero rubios ─dijo el pelinegro tocando el cabello de ustedes dos.

En medio de risas y suposiciones sobre las cosas que realmente no querían hacer, pero era divertido discutirlas; pasaron la noche hablando, bromeando y acurrucándose entre ustedes.

Duró unos cuantos años, pero si hubieras sabido que esos días tendrían fin te hubiera gustado recordar qué día era ese, o cómo era el clima… el olor de la madera quemándose en la hoguera por la noche. O el color de la ropa que traían puesta y se quitaban sin cuidado.

Porque no esperabas que ustedes no fueran otra cosa más que intocables, porque cuando recordaste qué significaba la mortalidad y qué era la fragilidad de una vida humana te cayó como un balde de ladrillos sobre tu cabeza.

* * *

Fue en un día normal, completamente igual a cualquier otro.

Los killjoys levantándose por la mañana para acusar la doctrina de Better Living como falsa, escuchar los murmullos del pueblo y a todos estar de acuerdo con la estrella del Nido, con todos los rebeldes.

Subirle el volumen a la radio donde el Doctor Muerte contaba las noticias de todos los horrores que descubrían cada vez más de Ciudad Batería, información que el amigo encubierto de tu hermano les pasaba en correos electrónicos y mensajes.

La gente aclamando "¡Pequeño Gigante!" una y otra vez.

Él ni siquiera se vanagloriaba ante eso, él decía que sólo era un chico que quería pelear contra el sistema tan roto. Invitaba a la gente a unirse a los Killjoys y cada vez más jóvenes se unían a su grupo.

Fue uno de esos días.

Que él se alejó porque un tipo le dijo que lo admiraba y que quería darle algunas armas para luchar. El tipo traía una capa porque quería cubrir su rostro de cicatrices que los draculoides le habían hecho cuando era un niño, eran marcas enormes por todo su rostro que le daban un aspecto grotesco y poco humano, te dio un poco de lástima.

El Pequeño Gigante era un poco ingenuo y lo siguió.

Tú has sido fiel seguidor de tus instintos así que fuiste detrás de él, sin hacer mayor ruido. Algo te movió en ese momento para no dejarlo solo.

Cuando el tipo se disculpó te diste cuenta de que era una emboscada.

─Tengo que comer, Pequeño Gigante. Y todos buscamos cómo sobrevivir.

El desconocido salió corriendo con una bolsa de monedas de oro en sus manos.

El Pequeño Gigante se rio al ver los diez draculoides a su alrededor.

─Siéntate, Eclipse. Disfruta del show ─te dijo lleno de confianza.

Algo no te sentaba bien, los draculoides no solían planear de esta forma. Sólo aparecían y peleaban, no aislaban a sus compañeros para conquistar por separado.

Era una movida planeada, pensada, era demasiado trabajo para esos descerebrados. Una alarma se activó dentro de ti.

─¡Ten cuidado!

─¡Siempre lo tengo! ─te respondió él de forma necia.

Y lo viste danzar, girar a un lado y a otro. Escalar a uno y empujarlo para chocarlo con la cabeza de otro. Disparar en el cuello de uno y en la cabeza de otro. Uno por uno los fue derribando, como peones en un tablero.

Mientras tanto había uno que sólo se quedaba mirando a unos metros de distancia, como si analizara la situación.

Debiste gritar que ése era diferente, quizás el resultado hubiera cambiado. Si tus palabras hubieran sido rápidas tal vez él las hubiera escuchado y se hubiera podido evitar aquella tragedia.

 _¡Ese es diferente!_

 _¡P, ten cuidado con ese!_

O simplemente hubieras corrido a detenerlo o a ponerte en medio de ustedes para dejar esa daga entrar en tu cuello.

Quizás eras muy joven, muy inexperto, quizás muy ridículo al pensar que nadie podía hacerles daño.

Porque mientras analizabas qué ocurría con ese draculoide, se movió demasiado rápido. Cuando quisiste ayudar había alguien más detrás de ti que te pateó la espalda y caíste hacia adelante. Una especie de metal entró en tu hombro, escuchaste el filo cortar tu carne y un dolor como el demonio, y al girar tu rostro, viste en sus manos una guadaña gigantesca con la punta ensartada en tu cuerpo.

De lejos observaste un látigo en el cuello del Pequeño Gigante y a él luchar contra su propio contrincante.

Debiste morir ahí probablemente, ella debió acudir al rescate de él. Siempre te has preguntado si se arrepintió de esa decisión, jamás te lo ha dicho, ni tú lo has cuestionado. Si ella hubiera elegido ayudarlo, él probablemente seguiría ahí, y quizás tú hubieras muerto.

Pero Saeko acudió a tu rescate, disparando a la espalda de tu atacante. El gritó y se dio la vuelta. Ella disparó luego a su mano en la guadaña, lo que provocó que la soltara. El peso cayó sobre ti y te hizo quejarte de dolor.

─¡Maldita perra! ─gritó él metiendo su mano en su ropa.

No eran cualquier draculoides, estos hablaban. A los que ustedes estaban acostumbrados era a descerebrados que ni siquiera gritaban al sentir dolor o morir. Estos eran diferentes.

El draculoide sacó con su mano sana una daga, debió ser similar a la que usaron en el Pequeño Gigante, según pensaste después. Y lo que escuchaste fue un grito fuerte y terrible, el sonido más doloroso que otra persona haya emitido a tus oídos, y que aún suena en tus pesadillas cuando recuerdas ese día. Quizás porque provenía de ella.

Giraste tu cabeza para notar la cara de Saeko sangrando, su máscara yacía sucia en el suelo, borbotones de ese líquido carmesí manchando la mitad izquierda de su bello rostro, el mango de la navaja sobresalía de donde estaba su ojo.

─¡Volumen! ─gritaste de forma ahogada y lograste levantarte, el peso de la guadaña te hacía perder el equilibrio.

El draculoide sacó una pistola y te apuntó, disparó a una de tus rodillas, luego a una de Saeko. Sus gritos reverberaron por todo el lugar. Aún con toda la adrenalina en tu sistema tus sentidos se concentraban en el dolor y en el miedo a que estaban acabando con ustedes.

¿Cuántas armas tenía ese tipo?

Luego pasó algo extraño, que la única explicación que encontraste tras todos esos años, que repetías en tu mente una y otra vez de los acontecimientos de ese día, es que esos tipos querían que quedaran vivos para contar lo que había ocurrido.

Ya no les hizo daño.

Te empujó con una patada al suelo y arrancó la guadaña de tu piel.

Llamó con un silbido a su compañero y él respondió.

Se fueron corriendo de ahí, desaparecieron en un instante como un par de fantasmas.

Y a sus espaldas oyeron el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Te arrastraste por la arena y a tu lado Saeko cojeaba hacia el Pequeño Gigante.

No tenía su máscara, y la sangre caía de su garganta, ya había manchado toda su ropa, de su boca caía también y manchaba sus labios formando una cascada sobre su mentón.

─P… ─lo llamaste alcanzándolo con tus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cuello para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

─A-ak…

Él te miró asustado, quizás tenía miedo de morir. O quizás aún trataba de registrar en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero al ver a Saeko su expresión se exacerbó, sus ojos se abrieron más que antes y la preocupación llenó sus facciones.

─¿E-estás… bien? ─movió su boca sin producir ningún sonido, sus cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas y su tráquea le dificultaba respirar.

Era una pregunta tonta, no por el hecho que el rostro de ella estuviera completamente lleno de sangre y que eso no fuera señal de estar bien. Más bien porque él estaba muriendo y en sus últimos momentos eligió preocuparse por alguien más.

Sus últimas palabras fueron preguntarle a ella cómo se encontraba.

Tocaste su rostro y lo llenaste de sangre, pero querías acariciarlo mientras aún guardara un poco de calor.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

─No nos dejes ─rogó.

Esa fue una petición injusta, pero no fue culpa de él, jamás quiso dejarlos.

Su respiración se volvió superficial y su mirada se volvió perdida.

Cerraste sus ojos cuando dejó de respirar y la frialdad alcanzó cada parte de él, en un lago de la sangre de ustedes tres.

Sangrar fue lo último que hicieron juntos.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	3. From Dusk 'till Dawn

**¡Feliz viernes!**

 **Les traigo la última entrega del spin off de los Killjoys originales.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado saber la perspectiva de otros personajes que no tuvieron una gran voz en la historia principal. Amé mucho escribirlo, pude demostrar un poco más del inicio de la resistencia y estoy más que satisfecha con el resultado.**

 **Este no será el último spin off que haré, así que espero que se mantengan pendientes de lo que Nolee tiene guardado para ustedes ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado y editado por mi grandiosa Beta: Ren**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a la lectura!**

* * *

 **From Dusk 'till Dawn**

No recuerdas cómo te sentiste al cargar a tu amigo lejos de ese pueblo. Sólo recuerdas la sensación de su cuerpo inmóvil en tus brazos, su cabeza recostada sobre tu pecho con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro desnudo sin portar su máscara, porque los asesinos se la llevaron.

La gente de ese pueblo te seguía, caminaba detrás de ti, silente.

Tú los ignorabas.

La mano de Saeko iba agarrada del dobladillo de tu camiseta, casi la ibas arrastrando contigo, sus pies apenas daban un paso tras otro. No te diste la vuelta para ver que expresión había en su tez, si miraba hacia abajo o a ti, o si lloraba.

Una mujer te llamó por tu alias, te volteaste para mirarla.

Ella extendió una sábana en el suelo y le echó un bálsamo con un olor floral.

Unos niños arrojaron flores en la sábana, de las pocas que se encuentran en el desierto.

Acostaste al Pequeño Gigante ahí, Saeko te ayudó a envolverlo.

Una vez él estuvo listo, una anciana les pidió que se dejaran atender las heridas. Ella y otra más se encargaron de lavar el rostro de Volumen, echarle un ungüento y tratar la lesión en su rodilla.

Un hombre lavó tu espalda y luego la suturó, mordiste un trapo roto para soportar el dolor. Luego trató tu rodilla.

Ante la petición de los ancianos, se quedaron esa noche ahí.

No pudiste dormir nada, saliste a caminar fuera de ese humilde hogar. Volumen salió detrás de ti.

No hablaron, ella solo te miró.

Caminaste hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido todo, a la par tuya escuchabas los pasos de la chica. No se habían puesto de acuerdo, ni hablaron del tema, pero en medio de su dolor, era cómo si supieran exactamente qué hacer.

Entraron a los hogares cerca de ahí, preguntaron por un tipo de cicatrices en el rostro.

Tardaron cinco horas en encontrarlo, había pedido una motocicleta a una joven a cambio de un buen número de carbonos. Siguieron el rastro en su vehículo y lo encontraron acampando en medio del desierto, la fogata lo delató.

Sentir la garganta del traidor debajo de tu mano, escuchar el crujido de su tráquea en tu agarre no fue tan satisfactorio como te hubiera gustado. Escucharlo rogar por clemencia y misericordia no te causó, ni lástima, ni ira. Dejaste caer el cuerpo a tus pies, con los ojos inyectados de sangre que sólo le agregaban a una imagen grotesca con todas las cicatrices que tenía.

Una vez cayó al suelo, Saeko comenzó a dispararle.

Una y otra vez en el rostro, en la garganta, en el pecho. El cuerpo saltaba con cada bala y al completar las seis se escuchó el gatillo hacer ruidos falsos.

Volumen le gritó al cadáver, corrió hacia este y lo pateó una y otra vez, con la suela de su bota, desfigurándolo incluso más.

—¡Volumen! —gritaste—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Está muerto!

—¿Está muerto? —repitió ella—. No puede estar muerto, ¡No puede!

Fue la primera vez que hablaron desde lo que pasó.

—Sí… él murió.

—¿Murió?

—Sí —repetiste y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tu rostro. Ya no hablaban del cadáver frente a ustedes.

Ella gritó y luego sollozó colocando ambas manos en su rostro, halando sus cabellos y gritándole al cielo.

Tú lloraste y te dejaste caer al suelo. Te quedaron moretones de la fuerza con la que agarraste tus propios brazos.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue un viaje silencioso. Ni tú entablabas conversación, ni ella contigo.

Se turnaban para manejar, solo hablaban cuando era su turno de relevar al otro, cuando era de noche cerrabas los ojos sin dormirte realmente. La escuchabas sollozar quedamente, intentando no levantarte.

Y cuando cambiaban golpeabas el timón con ira corriendo por tus venas.

Lo que hizo Ikkei al verlos fue poner una mano en el hombro de ambos, mirando hacia abajo y luciendo al menos diez años mayor.

Fuiste a tu habitación y Saeko a la suya. No la buscaste más, querías estar solo.

Kei te abrazó mientras lloraba, en forma silenciosa. Te preguntó cómo estabas y le respondiste que te encontrabas bien. Te dijo que no era necesario que mintieras, que él estaba para ti si necesitabas llorar, que él sabía lo cercanos que eran. Pensaste que Kei no tenía ni la menor idea de eso. Le contestaste que no era necesario. Te llamó terco.

El Doctor D anunció la noticia, y salieron lágrimas de tus ojos al escuchar la voz de Keishin quebrarse en la transmisión.

" _Lamentamos grandemente el fallecimiento, no, el asesinato de nuestro valiente cuervo, nuestra estrella, El Pequeño Gigante. Los miles de acciones y triunfos que hizo por nosotros, los corazones que ha inspirado, las almas que ha tocado. Ese chico… mi hermano, e-es intocable ahora. Q-que la Bruja Fénix lleve tu alma al otro lado donde te libres de este mundo y puedas escuchar todo el rock 'n' roll hasta que tus oídos sangren… que ni siquiera el demonio pueda tocar una pluma de tu máscara. Descansa en paz… nuestro ángel de anarquía"_

Cuando terminó de hablar pudiste escuchar el suspiro pesado que dio Keishin al finalizar.

Un día después llegó al Nido.

Los abrazó a ambos, y Keishin lloró.

Recordaste cuando los conociste, a Ukai y a la chica rubia y menuda de cara sucia… y luego al chico ladrón que se movía como un pequeño mono.

Lloraste de nuevo, no pudiste evitarlo. Todos lo hicieron.

Esa noche hicieron un homenaje, donde lanzaron fuegos artificiales y se dijeron palabras de la inspiración que fue ese chico para todos. Hombres y mujeres, niños y niñas, todos sollozaban por el final de su héroe.

Saeko abrazó a su hermano que no paraba de llorar.

Kei rodeo tus hombros con un brazo, para entonces ya casi tenían la misma estatura.

—No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sabes eso, ¿no? —te dijo.

—Lo sé, Kei —le mentiste.

Tratabas de no pensar en él, y de no poner atención a lo que se decía de él.

Una de las cosas que escuchaste y que trataste de ignorar con todas tus fuerzas del tema fue una conversación entre dos cuervos que estaban sumamente indignados porque habían colgado _su_ máscara de cuervo negro en uno de los edificios de BL/Ind, y que abajo rezaba la frase "La desobediencia será castigada".

Te encerraste en tu habitación los días siguientes.

Kei te llevaba comida, luego te decía que tenía que ir a trabajar al área de Inteligencia, así que lo despedías con una mano. Y luego él suspiraba exhausto.

Tu hermano no encontraba que hacer contigo.

Una noche que te rehusaste a cenar por tu misma falta de apetito, tocaron la puerta de tu habitación.

Abriste pensando que era Kei que te iba a obligar a comer algo.

Saeko tenía una botella en las manos, ya iba a la mitad. Y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Oye chico lindo, tengo varias semanas de no verte —te saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el maquillaje corrido por su rostro.

—Estás ebria —señalaste.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te pones serio —te dijo de forma arrastrada y se lanzó a tus brazos.

Sentiste el aliento alcohólico en sus labios.

—Saeko… —la alejaste de ti.

—Mmm… di mi nombre…

—¡Kei está cerca! —susurraste de forma rápida.

—¿Y qué? Ya está grande, ¿tiene cuantos…? ¿Quince? Debe darse cuenta de las cosas que hacen los adultos.

—Saeko… no puedo —le respondiste colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

—¿Es porque soy tuerta? —preguntó levantándose el parche de su ojo izquierdo y mostrando la herida a medio cicatrizar.

—¡Eres hermosa! —respondiste ofendido por la insinuación.

—¿Es porque no tengo pene?

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo querías más a él que a mí?

—¡No seas ridícula!

—Puedo meterte los dedos, ya sé dónde te gusta —dijo mientras desabrochaba tu pantalón.

—¡Basta! —gritaste, tomando sus muñecas y deteniéndola—. Tanaka, no puedo. Tú me recuerdas a él, y pensar en él es d-demasiado doloroso.

—¿Tanaka? —te preguntó ella.

—Sé que tú también lo extrañas, pero embriagarte y tener sexo conmigo no va traerlo de regreso —le dijiste.

—Ya lo sé, idiota —te respondió ella alejándose de ti.

—Sólo… necesito más tiempo.

Ella suspiró y luego dio otro trago de la botella. Había lágrimas en su rostro que caían silenciosas, empapando sus mejillas.

—No creo que el tiempo lo arregle —sentenció.

—Esto no es tu culpa, son mis problemas.

—Creo que lo nuestro murió ese día también —dijo, suspirando—. No puedo parar de pensar en él, necesito una distracción.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, Tsukishima —te dijo y sentiste extraño que te llamara por tu apellido—. Voy a salir de aquí. Necesito estar lejos.

—Sí, yo también.

No hablaron más del tema.

Sin discutirlo, ambos sabían que significaba irse lejos sin el otro.

Saeko partió para la zona 3000 y tú para la zona 2000.

Sólo se vieron ciertas ocasiones.

Una vez fue cuando el Doctor D contó la noticia del fallecimiento de Ikkei Ukai en una transmisión especial en la que interrumpió la música y pidió una hora de silencio, en ningún momento aclaró que fuera su abuelo, pero dijo que el antiguo líder de la resistencia fue el mayor mentor en su vida.

Si pudieras envidiar una muerte, sería la suya. Ikkei Ukai tuvo una muerte natural, su vejez lo atacó con un infarto. Debió doler, claro, la muerte es dolorosa. Pero fue hermosamente natural, ni BL/Ind, ninguna industria o alguna pastilla de Ciudad Batería tuvo algo que ver. Por más que Oikawa lo haya deseado, no pudo tocarlo. Y el anciano fue de los pocos miembros de la resistencia que murió por que su tiempo en la tierra se acabó, cuando finalmente completó su misión en la vida.

Llegaste al Nido para despedirte de quien también fue tu maestro.

Al ver de nuevo a Kei lo sentiste distante, siempre has podido leer a tu hermano claramente. Nunca necesitó decírtelo, tú sabías que actuaba así porque lo habías abandonado, te ibas por meses y cuando regresabas cada vez actuaba con mayor frialdad.

Conociste al famoso Tadashi Yamaguchi y lo importante que se había vuelto para tu hermano, su mayor compañía cuando tú faltabas. Su nexo con la gente real, porque el chico necesitaba calor humano además de las máquinas.

También conociste a un chico fuerte y joven, llamado Daichi Sawamura, hijo del antiguo mejor amigo de Ukai padre. El chico era una figura llena de nuevas ideas, planes y capacidad de hablar y ser escuchado y seguido por los otros jóvenes. Fue nombrado por los ancianos como el nuevo líder de la resistencia.

Cuando lo conociste tomó tus manos en un saludo amistoso.

—Te admiro mucho, Eclipse Impuro, te conozco desde que era pequeño y mi padre me contó las leyendas de todo lo que lograste con Volumen y el Pequeño Gigante.

El alias aún te hacía tragar en seco.

Conociste chicos nuevos que se agregaban a la resistencia, los nombres eran tantos.

Había un tipo de cabello gris y negro, con ojos grandes, que era muy ruidoso y que años después se encontró con un chico más joven y callado de ojos rasgados.

Otro chico de cabello gris que se convirtió en algo así como el segundo al mando y de mayor confianza de Sawamura, ambos eran prácticamente inseparables.

Un tipo alto que era muy tímido, con un corazón de cristal que contrastaba cómicamente con su apariencia de tipo malo. Tartamudeó mucho cuando dijo que era un honor conocerte.

Vinieron un par de huérfanos, uno era pelinegro con un pésimo peinado con un chico sordomudo que se unió a Inteligencia con Kei. A su amigo pelinegro le gustaba presionar los botones de tu hermano, por lo que él siempre giraba los ojos en respuesta.

Una chica muy pequeña con voz aguda, pero combinaba venenos de forma mortífera.

Otra chica muy bonita con un lunar cerca de su boca que si fuera mayor probablemente te hubiera gustado.

Y así siguieron uniéndose cada vez más personajes, te ibas por meses y cuando regresabas te presentaban nuevos cuervos, todos diciendo que te admiraban y que eras una inspiración para ellos.

Pero no te quedabas más en el Nido que una semana, y ya estabas de regreso en cualquier misión que pudieras conseguir, a veces ibas con otros killjoys y otras veces solo.

Conociste unas personas en tus viajes y ayudaste a reclutar nuevos killjoys.

Te encontraste con unos cuantos extraños en el camino, hombres bien parecidos y mujeres curvilíneas, con los que compartiste la cama, y desapareciste a la mañana siguiente dejando el dinero en la mesa de noche para pagar la habitación. Nunca volviste a estar con más de una persona a la vez.

Ningún encuentro fue significativo, el sexo era tu distracción, la sangre del cuello de draculoides y exterminadores era otra.

Estás seguro que tu hermano aún te resiente esos años que te desconectaste de él.

—

Pasan seis años cuando vuelves a ver a Saeko otra vez, es mayor ahora, ya dejó atrás la niña con cara sucia que te encontraste hace tanto. Sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que has conocido.

Ella es buena para actuar como si no te resiente nada, te habla como si fueras un viejo amigo. Quizás lo eres, pero esta mujer también ha sido uno de los amores de tu vida.

La abrazas cuando la vuelves a ver, dejando atrás todo lo que te hizo alejarte de ella, perderla fue la cosa más estúpida que pudiste hacer. Ella te recibe con los brazos abiertos y te dice que tiene mil cosas que contarte, que deben reunirse más seguido y hablar; no hacer otra cosa más que hablar.

Y vaya que hablan.

Tanto ella como tú.

Y se siente tan bien.

Saber qué cosas nuevas hizo, personas que ha conocido. Te cuenta de unas relaciones que tuvo con algunos hombres, pero que no fueron duraderas. Y te cuenta de aventuras en el camino luchando contra los secuaces de BL/Ind.

Te cuenta que ha mejorado aún más en combate y que nadie puede detenerla.

Pruebas luchar con ella, pero ninguno pone el cien por ciento porque no puedes verla como tu enemiga, ni ella a ti, así que optan por seguir platicando.

La ropa que luce ha cambiado, es menos escotada que antes, cubre sus hombros y es menos pegada a su cuerpo, dice que ya no es una chica tan joven para mostrar tanta piel. Tú opinas diferente.

Sí es cierto que hay chicas de veintitantos en la resistencia, pero Volumen opina que al ser una killjoy original y una veterana, las mujeres la ven como un ejemplo a seguir y una luz de madurez.

Te ríes sin mala intención, porque la ropa no es la que te da una imagen de madurez, sino la actitud ante la vida y la forma de actuar.

Y te parece que ella sigue siendo aquella chica de "veintitantos años".

Es bueno volver a verla, aunque tú también ya te sientes mayor.

—-

Tratas de hacer todo en ti para consolar a tu hermano cuando perdió a su mejor amigo.

Después de la muerte de Yamaguchi, que fue realmente traumática para tu hermano, de él mismo sale la idea de aprender a luchar. Lo que vio en Ciudad Batería y la manera en la que se sintió al no poder defenderse lo impulsó a querer superarse a sí mismo.

Tratas de enseñarle lo que sabes, pero eres tan blandengue, no eres capaz de ser tan duro con él, así que afortunadamente Kuroo se ofrece para enseñarle.

De hecho, el pelinegro es tan buen maestro que le presta atención aun cuando sus peleas son en otro combate. Siempre tiene un consejo que darle, o un _tip_. Está realmente interesado en que tu hermano aprenda a luchar, casi incluso más interesado que tú.

No es muy bueno disimulando, no puede engañarte a ti especialmente por la forma en que vigilas a tu hermano como un halcón, tal vez nadie más lo note, pero Kuroo tiene un trato preferencial con tu hermano.

Donde tu hermano se mueve, los ojos de Kuroo lo siguen.

Te da un poco de risa, te pones a pensar que Pantera realmente no es un mal chico, hubieras pensado que tenía algo con su mejor amigo de las computadoras, Kenma se llama. Pero si tu hermano tiene de su lado a alguien leal y fuerte como Kuroo, entonces puedes sentirte más tranquilo.

Cruzas la mirada con Kuroo, y ladeas tu rostro elevando una ceja.

El tipo abre más los ojos y desvía la mirada.

—Tu hermano va mejorando, es a pasos pequeños, pero será un gran luchador —te dice, es bueno controlándose, pero quizás las palabras le salen demasiado rápidas.

—Es genial que tenga alguien tan pendiente de él —le respondes con una sonrisa.

El entiende perfectamente la indirecta, pues se ríe y notas un nerviosismo en su voz.

—Claro que estoy pendiente de todos los que entreno.

—Por supuesto, Kuroo —le respondes y sabes que ganaste cuando él cambia de tema y se dirige a Inuoka para regañarlo por holgazanear.

* * *

Regresar al Nido es ver una serie de eventos desenvolverse para formar parte de algo grande.

El chico nuevo, Sol Inferno regresa después que todos lo creyeron muerto. Y trae un juguete nuevo de Ciudad Batería, un androide que le ayudó a escapar y que ya no quiere servirle al dictador.

Para ti es un ser al que hay que vigilar, no confías en él sólo porque logró hipnotizar a Hinata, pero tampoco estás de acuerdo en la idea de destruirlo o en echarlo, sino que le ves el potencial de la información que puede proporcionar y de todo lo que pueden aprender de él.

Después de varios días de vigilar y hacer preguntas al androide, decides que Kageyama aún tiene mucho que mostrar para ganar tu confianza pero que hasta el momento no puedes quejarte de él.

Sabes que tu misión es ser el guardia del androide, pero ya falta media hora para completar tu guardia y tu dulce tormento llega con un plato y te lo pone en la cara.

—¡Tsukishima! Te presento la exquisitez de las hojas de wasabi en salsa de soya.

 _¿Cómo diablos lo recordaba?_

—¡Son mis favoritas! —dijiste emocionado mientras tomabas una.

—Las vi cuando estuve afuera y como sabía que te vería, decidí traerte un poco. Por cierto, gasté muchos carbonos en ellas, así que espero que las comas todas.

Te quedaste mirándola sorprendido.

—Gracias, Saeko. Esto significa mucho.

—¿Volvimos a usar nuestros nombres?

—¿Prefieres que te llame Tanaka?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero que simplemente me llames, no soy una chica exigente.

—¡Eres la mejor! —dijiste y la abrazaste.

Ella dio un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Guau! Y dicen que el camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago, veo que tienen razón.

Te reíste.

—Tú siempre has tenido el mío —le dices y tomas otro bocado.

—¿Tu estómago? Lo dudo —bromea y prueba un poco también.

—Te he extrañado, en serio —confiesas cuando terminas de comerte todo lo que te trajo.

—Yo también a ti.

—No hay día que no piense en ti.

—Nos estamos poniendo muy sentimentales por unas hojas de wasabi —te responde elevando una ceja.

Te ríes un poco.

Luego te das cuenta que ella no se está riendo contigo, está muy seria.

Y de repente estás muy cerca, más que antes. No estás seguro si fuiste tú quien se acercó a ella o fue al revés.

Saeko está haciendo _eso_ de nuevo que tú conoces muy bien, esa expresión expectante mientras mira tu boca fijamente.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le dices rompiendo el hielo del silencio que se ha formado entre ustedes.

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —te responde en un susurro.

Existen millones de palabras escritas en numerosos libros, nunca has sido un aficionado de la lectura, pero sabes de ríos de tinta en un océano de melodías que describe cómo se siente un beso u otro. Pero sólo hay un pensamiento que se cruza en tu mente cuando besas a Saeko después de todos estos años.

Besarla se siente como volver a casa.

Cuando ella te responde el beso, no es dudoso, ni es gentil. Es una tormenta desplegándose, su toque deja un rastro caliente en tus hombros, su cuerpo se empuja contra el tuyo hasta que tu cabeza golpea la librera detrás de ti y el dolor es una sensación distante y apagada porque toda tu piel está en llamas ante el contacto con esta mujer.

Tus manos buscan desesperadamente por tocar otro centímetro de ella, tu boca busca la suya, y haces un puño con su cabello y lo tomas entre tus manos para impedir que se aleje. Ella sisea por el dolor, pero te sonríe para darte a entender que le gusta.

La escuchas gemir cuando deslizas tu lengua por su cuello.

No estás en un lugar seguro y pueden descubrirlos si se meten a la librería, pero te tiene sin cuidado cuando tomas su trasero con tus dos manos y la levantas del suelo. Sus piernas te rodean la cintura.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —le dices jadeando.

—La mía está más cerca.

Cuando entran en medio de la noche con todos los cuervos dormidos y chocan contra la cama y caes encima de ella te das cuenta de algo que olvidaste.

—¿Tienes condones?

—Creo que sí.

—Puedo ir a mi habitación a traerlos —le dices mientras ella te desabrocha el pantalón.

—¡No has cambiado nada! —se ríe de ti y se quita la blusa.

Te quedas mirando unos momentos.

—Mierda, siguen igual de perfectas.

—¿Creías que eran viejas y caídas?

—Saeko, me encantaría hacerte mía, pero en serio ¿tienes condones?

—Y a mí me encantaría hacerte mío, ahora ven y cógeme.

Ella juega sucio cuando se quita el sostén.

—¿No tienes aquí, verdad?

—¡No seas aburrido! Soy súper regular, no pasará nada. Estoy en mis días seguros. Y eres el único que dejaría hacer esto.

—No lo sé —dices mientras tocas la orilla de tu camiseta a punto de quitártela.

—¡Está bien! Ve a traer tus amigos condones mientras las chicas y yo nos quedamos aquí esperándote —dice ella y junta sus brazos para unir sus pechos y hacerlos ver todavía más grandes.

—No eres justa —te quejas.

—Akiteru, ¿no estás cansado de ser siempre correcto y responsable? Ya no somos tan jóvenes, pero aún podemos sentirnos así.

Miras hacia la puerta y luego a ella quitándose el pantalón, Saeko ya no está diciendo nada para detenerte y la decisión es sólo tuya.

Tiras todo a la mierda cuando te regresas a la cama para quitarle la ropa interior con los dientes.

* * *

Amanecer con ella parece un sueño, había pasado tanto tiempo que no creías recordar cómo se sentía.

Verla abrir los ojos lentamente y tener el cabello despeinado sobre su rostro, ella estira sus brazos y golpea tu nariz.

—Auch.

—¡Lo siento! Aki… —te mira de pies a cabeza—. Te ves bien en mi cama.

Te ríes.

—No sé qué nos pasó anoche, ni siquiera hemos bebido nada —admites.

—Extrañaba amanecer contigo —dice ella con voz perezosa y te abraza.

La cubres con tus brazos.

—Yo también.

Ella suspira y te alejas un poco, la realidad es algo que tienes que enfrentar y a veces tu lado racional predomina sobre la fantasía. Sabes que ella odiará esta conversación, pero no puedes fingir que los seis años que han pasado entre ustedes separados se ignoren.

—Saeko…

—Ah, mierda, Tsukishima aguafiestas había tardado en aparecer.

Te ríes a pesar del sarcasmo.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores, y alejarnos no fue lo más adecuado.

—Sí lo fue, necesitaba un tiempo lejos de ti y tú lejos de mí.

—Aun así, fue mucho tiempo.

Ella suspira otra vez, luego se levanta y comienza a recoger su ropa para vestirse.

—¿Y qué? Podemos ignorarlo y actuar como si nada, disfrutar de tener sexo de nuevo y hablar de lo que sea; o puedo reclamarte dónde has estado todo este tiempo y si me extrañabas ¿por qué diablos no me buscaste?

—Creí que habías dicho que lo nuestro murió ese día también.

Ella desvía la mirada, está recordándolo. Sus facciones cambian a nostalgia y tristeza.

—Hace meses que no he pensado en él, ni en ti.

Tú suspiras.

—No sé si él aprobaría esto, si estaría de acuerdo en que estemos juntos —confiesas.

Ella termina de vestirse y se coloca ambas manos en la cintura para verte de frente.

—¿De verdad esto se trata de él, Akiteru? A veces pienso que sólo lo pones de excusa porque yo sola jamás fui lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Es tu turno de enfadarte y levantas la voz más allá de tu intención.

—Estás loca si crees eso, yo soy el afortunado que tengas una pizca de interés en mí.

Ella bufa.

—Dices algo así, pero actúas completamente lo opuesto, estás alejándome de nuevo. Sabes muy bien que él no era egoísta, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que él querría que fueras feliz?

—¡Sí! Pero no sé si pueda serlo… —dices y te das cuenta de tus propias palabras—. Siento que lo estamos dejando atrás y que somos personas horribles si seguimos adelante y hacemos como que él nunca existió.

Saeko se sienta en la cama a la par tuya, te levantas y comienzas a vestirte también.

—¿No te has preguntado cómo luciría si estuviera vivo? —dice en un susurro.

Aprietas tus dientes y muerdes con fuerza.

—Quizás no hubiera crecido tanto, pero se vería igual de viejo que nosotros.

Ella se ríe, pero su voz se escucha triste.

—La edad le hubiera sentado bien, quizás tendría barba.

Lo imaginas un momento, con el cabello más largo, un poco de vello facial, su sonrisa torcida y sus eternos ojos grises y profundos llenos de determinación.

—Se ve bien, ¿sabes? —afirmas.

—Era un tipo atractivo.

Sonríes y el recuerdo de él duele menos cuando lo compartes con ella.

* * *

No es la primera vez que te alejas de Saeko, pero ella es llamada para una misión en la Zona 43, irá con otros killjoys a ver las mediciones de estática de ese lugar y serán liderados por el segundo al mando del Nido, Sugawara Koushi.

Así que ella te lleva en su vehículo a la tienda de Nekomata conduciendo a una velocidad casi mortal, y te obliga a echar al maletero todas las botellas de alcohol que tiene el viejo en su poder.

—¡Será tan divertido! —repite ella una y otra vez.

Tomas una caja de condones por si acaso, pero ella te dedica una mirada de «qué crees que estás haciendo».

—No vas a utilizar esos, eres pésimo con el alcohol. Apuesto a que te dormirás antes de la medianoche.

—Es una precaución.

Ella se ríe.

—¿De verdad, Eclipse? No sé con quién los piensas usar esta noche, pero sólo una persona demasiado ebria aceptaría verte desnudo.

Decides no contestarle, porque abrir tu boca te puede ganar un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Realmente debemos llevar tantas botellas?

—¡Qué aburrido! ¡Aburrishima! ¡Vamos a poner a nuestros hermanos ebrios! —dijo tirándose una sonora carcajada.

—Sí que somos los hermanos del año —comentas.

—¡Vamos! —dice señalando su auto.

Por supuesto que tú cargas la mayoría de las cajas de cervezas.

Al llegar Saeko interrumpe las conversaciones de todos en el Nido al presentarse con dos cajas de madera en sus brazos llenas de botellas, llenas de ese líquido ámbar.

—¡¿Quién está listo para festejar?!

Escuchas a Ennoshita preguntar qué estaban festejando exactamente.

—¡Qué estamos vivos, chico! —grita ella riéndose.

Cuando llegas con las otras cajas te causa gracia la imagen de Saeko empujando una cerveza en el abdomen de su hermano, mientras le urge que beba.

Pasan unas horas así, todos los killjoys beben sin preocupaciones, desligándose de cualquier obligación y dejan de pensar en todos los eventos negativos del pasado.

El hermano menor de Saeko le pide un beso al médico para curar su enfermedad "incurable", y Volumen le grita que aguante mejor su alcohol como ella.

Después de eso Saeko comienza a tambalearse y se apoya en ti, debajo del olor etílico sientes el dulce aroma tan propio de ella. La sostienes por sus brazos para evitar que se caiga.

La chica es tan fuerte que a veces te asusta, pero en medio de la embriaguez se mueve como una gacela herida.

Es realmente risible, no sabes si eres tú o el mismo alcohol en tu sistema que te hace estallar en risillas de todo lo que ella dice y hace.

—¿Ya usaste tus condones, tigre?

Te ríes ante el ridículo apodo, no estás seguro qué te ocurre en ese momento, pero se te cruza un deseo por tu mente. Sabes que ella se irá y pasarán días hasta que la vuelvas a ver.

—Vamos, divirtámonos esta noche, Saeko; después de todo te marchas mañana.

—¿De verdad? —te responde ella con una pregunta, sosteniendo su balance con tus brazos, como si se fuera a caer si te llegase a soltar—. ¿Qué propones? ¿Eh?

Te ríes y pasas un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Tengo algunas ideas.

Ella se ríe también y toma tu mano. La guías fuera de ese bullicio y se van a la habitación de ella nuevamente.

Le quitas la ropa y ella a ti, te has vuelto más experto en desabrochar el sostén, no necesitas de su ayuda como antes. Y la velocidad con la que ella desabrocha tu pantalón te sorprende.

—Eres hermosa —le dices al verla desnuda de nuevo.

—Tú lo eres —te responde y se abalanza sobre ti.

Quizás si no estuvieras ebrio la hubieras atrapado sin caerte, pero echas un quejido al caerte de espaldas sobre tu cama con ella encima.

Sientes sus uñas deslizarse sobre tu pecho, duelen un poco pero no rasgan tu piel.

Acaricias su suave piel y besas sus pechos mientras las escuchas gemir.

Y maldita sea, si fuera el fin del mundo en ese momento te quedarías en esa habitación.

Ella danza sobre ti y tú mueves sus caderas a un ritmo lento y delicioso.

Es raro cómo algo puede ser tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno. Su pelo sigue siendo igual de rubio platino, quizás un poco más corto. Su cuerpo es tan definido y femenino como recuerdas. Ella aún tiene que ponerse de puntillas para mirarte a los ojos, aún provoca ese escalofrío que corre por tu columna dorsal de arriba hacia abajo, aún es igual de cálida. Pero hay una nueva confianza en sus movimientos que es diferente a tus recuerdos, ella sabe lo que puede lograr con su físico y lo mucho que te tiene bajo su control cuando se ponen así.

No es lo mismo, también huele un poco diferente, un poco más a productos para el cabello y maquillaje y menos a hormonas adolescentes.

Pero la forma como sus suspiros te provocan, y cómo tu cabeza da vueltas cuando la besas, la sensación de calidez rodearte al entrar en ella; esa es la misma de siempre.  
Y cuando muerdes sus pezones y ella tiembla de pies a cabeza y te mira con ojos entrecerrados, sí, es exactamente como recuerdas.

Y a la mierda, no puedes reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ponerte el maldito condón.

—Te amo —dices y no sabes por qué.

—¿Qué? —te pregunta en medio de jadeos.

Detienes tus movimientos y ella se queja de forma audible.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, y siempre lo he sentido. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero perderte y que no lo sepas.

—No seas tonto, Aki. No iré a ningún lado.

—Aun así, quiero que lo sepas.

—Eres un ebrio sentimental, y yo sólo quiero que me cojas.

—Sí, señora.

Obedeces y retomas tu ritmo hasta hacerla enloquecer y pedirte por más, y tú estás feliz por complacer. No toma mucho tiempo para que acabe y tú también, pronto los dos están tratando de luchar contra su necesidad de aire. Y sus cuerpos están sudando, así que ella se desploma encima de ti. La colocas suavemente a un lado para acostarse a la par. Y tras unos minutos sólo te concentras en recuperar el aliento.

—Diablos, extrañaba esto —dice ella cuando finalmente deja de jadear.

—Yo también.

Cierras los ojos porque el mundo a tu alrededor está dando vueltas. En ese momento caes en cuenta de lo cansado que estás después de ese día que se sintió tan anormalmente largo.

—También te amo, Akiteru —dice ella en un susurro.

—¿Mm? —no estás muy consciente de lo que oíste, y el sueño se apodera de ti. No puedes responder antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente te levanta el sonido de una ducha, abres los ojos y te das cuenta que estás completamente desnudo, con una sábana cubriendo solamente una de tus piernas.

Miras tu pecho que tiene una marca roja con un mensaje, te afliges al pensar en que has despertado bañado en tu propia sangre.

Pero te das cuenta que no es líquido, parpadeas varias veces y tocas la marca llenándote los dedos, la acercas a tu nariz y sientes el característico olor de un labial.

Te sientas y lees el mensaje escrito en tu pecho.

«TE AMO»

Te ríes un poco y te acercas a la ducha para darle un beso de despedida, ella te lo responde y te dice que la dejes arreglarse para marcharse, así que no te metes con ella al agua.

Te das la vuelta y comienzas a recoger tu ropa.

—Lindo trasero —te dice.

Giras tu cabeza para mirar una segunda marca con labial, esta vez en forma de los labios de Saeko en tu nalga derecha.

—¿En qué momento…?

Ella se ríe.

—¡Cuando dormías!

—Tenemos que hablar otra vez, ¿no crees? —le dices mientras comienzas a vestirte.

—¿De qué? Tu pecho dice lo que yo siento, y ayer ebrio me dijiste que tú a mí. ¿Qué más hay que hablar?

—Me alegra que sientas lo mismo —confiesas.

—No deberías sorprenderte, me ofendes.

Te ríes, y esta vez es con genuina alegría.

—No puedo esperar a que regreses.

—Más te vale que no uses esos condones con nadie más mientras no estoy —te amenaza.

—Claro que no —prometes.

Después de eso sales de la habitación de ella y afuera encuentras a Pantera Anfetamina. Te toma por sorpresa, pero ya no eres un chico que se avergüenza tan fácilmente.

—Buenos días —te saluda.

—Eh… —respondes porque te duele la cabeza con la luz repentina, por la resaca y no puedes formular algo mejor.

—¿Estuvo entretenido ayer por la noche? —te pregunta con una sonrisa ladina y un poco socarrona.

—Como si hubiera sido mi cumpleaños —respondes riéndote, y realizando un saludo militar.

Luego te diriges a tu habitación.

Cuando todos parten, la miras retirarse en su vehículo a toda velocidad. Y suspiras por el deseo de volver a verla pronto.

Has pasado tanto tiempo en el Nido que olvidaste cómo era todo el mundo exterior.

Como si vivieras en la vieja época, antes de las Guerras de Helio, donde había vegetación, animales silvestres y la gente tenía la libertad para salir al exterior sin que el mismo sol pudiera matarlos.

Por un momento olvidaste toda la muerte, destrucción y miseria que acecha fuera de esa guarida subterránea.

Dejaste de pensar en que había un dictador del universo que asesinaba a todos los que no estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

Todos los recuerdos de la realidad regresan cuando la transmisión de Keishin es interrumpida por ruido de estática y escuchas la voz del mismísimo demonio asegurándoles que los vigilaba; hablando de lo especial que era ese día porque acabaría con las "cucarachas del desierto", recitando las mismas doctrinas y dejando una promesa final.

 _«…Y unas últimas palabras para esas bestias del desierto: Sigan corriendo porque tarde o temprano los atraparé._

 _Y para nuestros valientes soldados:_

 _Elimínenlos a todos…_

 _Kkkkkkkkk_ …»

Podrías jurar que sientes tu corazón deteniéndose.

Y el recuerdo de la realidad cae en forma de arena y polvo sobre ustedes; los sonidos de bombas y hombres uniformados que entran y con sus armas, les disparan a todas las personas que alguna vez llamaste hermanos.

Corres en medio de todos ellos, no te detienes para levantar a tus amigos caídos.

Tomas de sus armas y disparas a la cabeza de todos los que puedes.

Te acercas a los cadáveres para tomar navajas y pistolas que usas para defenderte y acabar con los que se interponen en tu camino por la búsqueda de la persona que significa todo para ti.

Tratas con todas tus fuerzas de tragar el nudo en tu garganta y abandonar el pensamiento que jamás volverás a ver a todos los que miras en el suelo después de haber compartido tantos años con ellos.

Buscas desesperadamente cada rostro y rezas a la Bruja que ninguno sea el de tu hermano.

Después de rogar por una señal escuchas su voz.

—¡Aki…! —grita y se detiene al mirarte.

—¡Kei! —respondes al terminar de quebrarle el cuello a un draculoide.

El corre hacia ti y lo abrazas enormemente aliviado. Le das un beso en la sien y Kei no se aleja de ti limpiándose el rostro como normalmente lo haría.

Debe estar terriblemente asustado.

—¡Kei, estaba tan preocupado! ¡Estás bien! —le dices.

—Akiteru… tenemos que irnos —te urge y aprieta con sus puños en tu camisa, como si fuera un niño.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —asientes y decides—; salgamos de aquí.

Kei te entrega tus katanas y las tomas para atarlas a tus costados.

Comienzas a trazar la ruta mental hacia la salida más próxima pero tus pensamientos se interrumpen por una serie de risillas.

En medio del caos alrededor ese sonido es enervante, hace que tus pelos se paren de puntas.

Y ves a un hombre con el cabello tan rojo como la sangre caminar hacia ustedes, en lugar de piernas tiene cuchillas curvas que sostienen su peso, con otro par de filoso metal en lugar de sus antebrazos y manos.

Notas que cada una de las cuchillas está bañada en sangre fresca.

—Espera, Kei —le adviertes a lo que él detiene sus movimientos—; no debemos precipitarnos.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. los mira con suma atención y una sonrisa anormalmente grande en sus labios cosidos.

Desenvainas tus katanas y las escuchas cantar como lo hacen cada vez que les prometes una batalla; y ante tus movimientos notas que tu hermano también se prepara para el inminente enfrentamiento, separando las piernas y tomando la posición inicial para atacar.

Tres personas ocupan tus pensamientos en ese momento.

Piensas en el chico que amaste y que nunca olvidarás, pero que ahora te cuida desde el otro lado esperando que triunfes.

Piensas en la mujer que amas, que se enfadará contigo si algo te llegase a pasar, que aún esperas volverla a ver y esta vez sin volver a dejarla escapar de ti.

Piensas en el bebé que tus padres te encargaron cuando eras un niño, que has criado hasta su vida adulta y que dejarías todo este mundo explotar antes que este monstruo lo tocara.

Y haces una petición, porque sabes bien que éste es el tipo de pelea que termina hasta que queda el último hombre en pie.

«Bruja Fénix, cuida de mí.»

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, sus comentarios siempre son apreciados, me haría muy feliz si comparten sus opiniones en la cajita de abajo.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
